Love and Lost
by pikaqueen
Summary: "I always loved you it's just that I lost my way" A series of one shots dedicated to Gray and Lucy.
1. Chapter 1: Do I still have a chance?

**Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.**

**I know you might be thinking!"Pika-chan you should be updating Fluffed Up Memories or It's Complicated!" well sorry to inform you but I have writers block and I'm still writing Chapter 9 for FUM and working out the next idea for IC. And then I still have to work on the two new fics; one graylu and the other Sticy but baaahhhhummbauugh.**

**Please Review and tell me your opinion on the oneshots!:)**

**Pairing: Gray and Lucy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_Do I still have a chance?_

Gray's Pov~

It was around seven in the mourning that I felt a slight nudge against my chest. It took a while for me to adjust to the sunlight that was faltering through my window.

I felt a bit groggy as my eyes started to open, slowly remembering what happened last night.

_There she was. Lying in my bed. It's so hard to believe._

'Was this really _happening?'_ You might think I'd be used to this sort of thing waking up with women in my bed but this was completely different.

_She laid there, _complete in the attire that she wore to Natsu's birthday party last night. Her golden blonde hair laying effortlessly against her porcelain skin.

If I weren't comforting her last night I would never have guessed that she was crying up to two a.m., but she did.

.

.

.

This was the first time I ever had a girl sleep on my bed without us doing anything sexual. It was just merely sleeping and I was enjoying this pure bliss of innocence that I wouldn't mind being accustomed to it.

Yet my heart was beating madly and wouldn't stop; it kept racing as I watched her sleep. The way her chest would rise and fall every breath she took.

'_What was she dreaming of? Has she ever dreamt of me?' _I could feel my temperature rising fast. Was I sick?

'Get it together, this isn't like me.'

"Natsu.." Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

.

.

.

She reminded me again why she couldn't be mine, why I couldn't have her. She was in love with someone else who couldn't love her back. Just thinking about it made me frustrated because it was the same thing with me.

.

.

.

**There was a time** when she was in love with me believe it or not.

~:~:~:~

Back in February, she showed up to my place, the night of my birthday. Before she got there she told me earlier in that day that she would be showing up to my house very late in the night and she needed to tell me something important.

She sounded so obviously nervous, I could read her intentions clearly, so being the dick ice-head that I was, I called over some of the girls I hooked up with from Magnolia and one from Fairy Tail and asked them to come over around nine, which was an hour before Lucy would show up.

It was near ten when my doorbell ranged, I was a little bit drunk and partially naked. I opened the door and there she was. Holding a small ice-blue bag, dressed in her pink coat and white beret.

"Sorry it's so late, but I wanted to give this to you in person, and I couldn't give it to you when I saw you earlier," she said holding out the bag to me.

"I kind of wanted to tell you something…umm…is it okay if we talk inside?" she asked nervously.

Before I could answer, Juvia, whom I invited over, came up to the door and pulled Lucy in. She was literally in her bra and panties along with the rest of the few girls who were hanging around in my house. These girls really can't hold their liquor for ten minutes.

Shit, this is not good.

"Ahh~ Lu-hic-cy what brings –hic- you –hic- here?"

"uhh.." Lucy stood there confused. Then Aubrey, another drunk and almost naked girl came up and pushed Lucy away harshly.

Aubrey then told Lucy that she should take her clothes off, but Lucy insisted that she was just coming by to drop her gift off. The girls started to swarm around Lucy.

I took a glass from the counter and gulped it down wishing this was over already. Lucy glanced over at me, she looked disappointed, and while I tried to avoid her stare, I suggested that we play a new game.

Aubrey then came over to me and began to grope my package through my pants.

"C'mon you did invite me and the other girls over for dirty fun remember~?" she slurred

"Wait.. You invited them over? I asked you if you'd be busy, but you said no." Lucy asked me. "You knew there was something important I wanted to tell you." She said with a sad look.

"Lucy, I—," I was cut off again by Aubrey.

"Hey little girl! Pftt did you come her to confess your love to Gray or something?" she began to laugh. Lucy's eyes widened, but she stayed quiet as she gripped the bag in her hands.

"What is this? Are you going to cry?" Lucy didn't answer except glared back at Aubrey. "Don't look at me like that! What is this anyway?" she grabbed the bag from Lucy's grasp.

"Give it back!" Lucy yelled back as she tried to get the bag, but it was out of her reach.

"Hey Aubrey leave her alone and stop being a bitch!" I got irritated. Before I could pull the two apart, Aubrey dropped the bag and all we could hear was a shatter. Big pieces of glass were all over the wooden floor. The room went silent.

"Ahh! I'm sorry…just buy another one. Sorry." Aubrey half-heartedly apologized.

Lucy didn't say anything. She picked up the bag as we all watched her. I bent down to help her pick it up, but she refused. I got up and told the rest of the girls to get out. They all left in silence as they gave dirty looks towards Lucy.

She finished picking up the pieces. I saw her crumple up a piece of paper and place it inside her pocket. She got up and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about that….they were just drunk and being stupid." I tried to apologize. Instead she stayed silent."…If you're mad at me, you can hit me…or something….please do something."

"No, I'm not mad…just disappointed I guess, but I'm also to blame too." she smiled. "I knew I shouldn't have come here.." she pretended to laugh. I half smiled back. "You said..there was something important you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"ah! it's nothing. I just wanted to give you this," she handed me the bag, "but now it's broken, I can take it back if you don't want it."

"no I'll keep it, thank you," I insisted and placed the bag on the counter behind me.

"well I should go now, sorry for intruding on your party…" she said apologetically.

"you don't have to leave yet, I'll make you something."

"no-no, I think it's best if I leave now…"

"alright, will you be okay getting back home?"

"yeah.."

she came closer to me. what was she going to do? she tiptoed as best as she could and kissed my cheek softly. "Happy birthday Gray," she whispered.

"Goodnight." she brushed my cheek with the back of her hand and left me speechless. The place where she touched my face burned instantly. I only hoped it was from the alcohol. I took out the broken glass pieces from the bag and saw that it was a photo frame with a picture of us.

The picture was me and Lucy; laughing while we were at an amusement park. It was one of the first days that we hung out together without Natsu or Erza. I still remember that day, that was when I started to like her as one of my best friends, it was a day that I still call one of my best days. It was so like her. I couldn't help, but smile in amusement.

There was balled up piece of paper lying next to my foot. It was the paper I had seen her crumple earlier.

I picked it up and began to read: "_Happy birthday Gray! Hope you like your present. It was really hard to find a good picture of you with just the two of us __ _Maybe we can have coffee together on Valentines Day at the corner shop?_ _I really want you to read my latest manuscript and we can just talk! __I'll be waiting~ xoxo Lucy_

After I read the letter, I felt like shit. I decided I'd see her tomorrow morning and apologize for real. I tried to find her the next day, but she wasn't at her apartment. I went there everyday again and again, but still no Lucy.

The 14th of February came by and I decided to go to the shop just like she mentioned in her letter, but she never showed up. Why should I be surprised? I pretty much made it clear to her that I didn't want a relationship…but why do I want to see her so badly? Was it the sensation she left me with that I craved for? Did I want her to touch me again? Maybe… I wanted to touch her.

I just wanted to explain to her everything…. the reason why I couldn't let her get close to me. I was scared of the fact that someone like her could love a person like me. I've been in relationships before, but they always ended badly because I was never really good at showing my true feelings, but I tried my best. I didn't want to hurt her, anyone but her.

About a month later, we started talking again. I forgot how, but I was just glad we did. We never mentioned what happened as if we both wanted to forget it. There were countless times I've had to resist the urge to talk about it, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship now. We were in a good place…. or so I thought.

A few months later, I could see it in her eyes. All she could see was Natsu. Whenever we talked, she'd find someway to mention him. It made me wonder if she used to throw around my name like that in random conversations with other people.

Did she sparkle whenever she heard my name too? I guess it didn't matter anymore.

~:~:~:~

I kept watching her sleep in my bed as I recalled the days where I was the only one in her field of vision. Her hand lay next to mine on my sheets. I carefully brought her hand up next to my face as I traced the little indentations in her palm.

I kissed the inside of her hand as softly as I could and intertwined her fingers into my own. It was amazing how perfectly we fit together. I wish I had seen it before. I could tell she was beginning to wake up. I pretended to be asleep while our hands were still grasped together.

A few moments later she was awake. I lay there hoping she didn't know I was awake too.

"Gray…?" she whispered with her voice like velvet. I felt her poke the corners of my mouth. I could tell she was smiling to herself already. I decided to let her have her fun a little longer.

She placed her thumb just below my lip and moved it up and down as she mocked me. "I'm Gray and I love girls and I am the best ice mage ever ho ho ho"

_Was I Santa now?_ I held in my laughter, but she couldn't. It always astonished me at how easily amused she was by the smallest things.

Suddenly I felt her freehand playing with my hair. Then she brushed my cheek just like she had done before in the past.

_Fuck, it burns._

She took her index finger and began tracing the outlines of my face. It was like she knew I was awake somehow. As if torturing me for all the wrong I had done before, but I couldn't stop her. She was looking at me right now and that's all I wanted more than anything; for her to look at me. It was silent for a while as she kept tracing my face.

Then she stopped.

I felt our intertwined hands getting tighter. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed my cheek once again. Then to my disappointment, she let go.

No. Stay…stay with me! I shouted in my head. Being the coward I was, I pretended to sleep until she left.

I couldn't wake up now or I'd end up saying something ridiculous that might make her hate me. A few moments later I heard my front door shut. She was gone. I opened my eyes quickly, still smelling the faint scent of her perfume. I got up and walked towards my kitchen smelling coffee?

I looked on the counter and saw a red mug filled with hot coffee mixed with hazel nut; the way I like it. It was set next to the picture frame she gave me for my birthday. I had glued the pieces back together. Some parts were chipped here and there, but it still looked fine. I can see her perfect smiling face fine. Next to the photo was a little note.

_._

_Thanks for putting it back together :)xoxo- Lucy._

.

.

Was it a double meaning? I wondered. I read the note again and smiled to myself.

.

.

.

.

Maybe I still have a chance.

* * *

**The end. Yeah sorry for making Gray a bit of a player and Juvia a somewhat slut _ GOMENSAI But again don't worry:D There will be some happy one shots too!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think I love hearing everyone's opinion and sorry for any little mistakes. But i ope you like this chapter?**

**x Pika-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2: My Best Memory with You

**Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.**

**Please Review and tell me your opinion on the oneshots!:)**

**Pairing: Gray and Lucy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_My Best Memory with You_

Lucy's Pov~

_Love hurts Mama, the man I love is with someone else. I am happy for the both of them and I give them my blessings and wish them a happy life. It still doesn't make the aching feeling in my heart go away. It doesn't sting as much as it used too, its faint but its still there._

Lucy heaved a sigh; for once writing to her Mom didn't make her feel better so she decided to instead to write her feelings out and write a letter to the man that broke her heart unconsciously .

.

.

.

.

_We really had some good times ne? Every one of them was just filled with so much joy and warmth and love there's too many to choose from to say which one was my favorite._

_In the end, even though I didn't end up with you all that matters to me was your happiness even if it hurt me so._

_But this one memory; I feel so ashamed and selfish but I believe it was my best one with you. I still can't forget Gray._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was the night of New Years, you and Juvia got in a fight a couple weeks before so we were hanging out more than often. You came to me for advice and being your good friend, I wanted to help you. I wasn't in love with you yet or so I believed.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But that night on New Years changed everything…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_After the countdown, we celebrated with everyone at the guild, you hoped that Juvia would show up, but she didn't. So to commemorate the New Year, you decided to take a couple of shots._

_You didn't get too drunk (thank Mavis) but just enough for you to forget about Juvia for a while. Although I don't like seeing you drink your troubles away, I was glad you could be happy just for a little while._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So after the party at the guild was over(it was nearly destroyed too!), you offered to take me home. It was pouring rain by the time we got out. We said our goodbyes to our friends and went outside._

_I remembered you being so stubborn on taking me home even though I told you should go since the place you lived was near by, but you being a hard head as you are (really is your head made out of ice?) you refused to leave me. Before I could argue back, you took my hand and told me to run._

_In those few seconds when we were running across the town, I remember thinking to myself that I didn't want you to let go of my hand. _

_It's almost funny how a small moment could change your life forever. How in just a little amount of time, I realized my true feelings._

_We were finally on our way towards my apartment. We were crossing the road as usual, I was walking on the ledge as the same guys from the boat in the river told me to be careful. We were still holding hands._

_We were both soaking wet with our hands still grasped together. My whole face was burning as if on fire. Maybe it was the cold drops of water outside or the alcohol that numbed my skin. I'm not really sure, but I was hoping you wouldn't notice._

_We finally reached to my place, we gradually went up the steps and exchanged subtle glances at each other, not knowing if we should let our hands go or not. Music started to play around the town. Must be because some people were still partying._

_I still remember the song that was playing while I was gazing at you "__July Rain" by Hobbie Stuart.__ It went so well with the scenario that was playing in my head and the beat of the drops from the rain made it sound so heavenly. I thought it fit us so perfectly. I'm sure you were thinking the same._

_After snapping out of my trance I thanked you and told you to be safe on your way back home. I already felt so awkward and embarrassed so I wanted to get into my house as quickly as I could._

_I opened the door to my house to get inside, but you pulled me back into your arms. You held my face in your hands for a few seconds before kissing me ever so gently._

_I knew it was probably from the alcohol, but I could care less._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The moment was too perfect. I couldn't bring myself to stop it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We pulled a part…and for a while it was silent. Then you whispered "Goodnight" before kissing my forehead. It still tingles when I ever think about it._

_._

_._

_._

_Then you waved goodbye, telling me to have sweet dreams. If only you knew that I couldn't sleep that night, but even if I did, I'm sure I'd dream of you._

_._

_._

_._

.

Lucy decided to attach the letter to the one she was previously was writing to her mother. She decided to write an explanation in ever case her mother read it and did not understand it. She sat down and got her quell and wrote down her feelings to her mother.

_So that's my favorite memory of us. I'm not sure if Gray has ever though about that night, but I do whenever I hear the same song play. Whenever it rains and I smell the wet dew in the air… or when I'm reminded that he's in love with someone else, the memory of that rainy night comforts me._

_Because in the moment he took my hand along with the exchange of glances on our walk home, I was sure that I was the only person on his mind. _

_._

_._

_._

_After that, I was never the same again_

* * *

I do not own the song:( Please tell me how you like this one sided Lucy version ?:( Again don't worry there will be happy ones!:D

x Pika-Chan


	3. Chapter 3: Gender Bender Special

Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.

Please Review and tell me your opinion on the one shots!:)

Pairing: Gray and Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Either way, You're Mine_

She was humbly on her way with a bag of groceries in her hand. Her dark grey blue eyes were twitching with agitation. Her boyfriend gave her strict orders to go get the groceries while he runs an errand and come straight to his place as soon as she is done.

Not that she cared about that, but what her boyfriend demanded her _**not**_ to do was getting a bit difficult to accomplish.

'_Don't strip, Seriously Grace what am I going to do if hear from all the other members from the guild that they all saw you butt naked?'_

"Damn him" she cursed him under her breath; she ran a hand through her layered jet-black hair to release the frustration. It's not really her fault that she had manifested this odd stripping habit.

"Damn Ur, Damn Lucas too" she mumbled as she headed towards Lucas' place. They've been going out for a few months already but they haven't gotten the chance to have a real date since they've been busy with missions or weren't around when the other was out.

"It's that ugly whore Natalie's fault, if she didn't drag him every mission she went on I would have spent more time with him!" Grace muttered to herself, she dug deep into her pockets and found a key that opened up Lucas' door.

'She should really stop hanging around with him. I know they're best friends but why does it seem its him that is going out with her and not me?'

She winced at her sudden thoughts, was she perhaps _jealous?_ 'No NO! Hell no' she thought.

"Who would love a loud, hot-headed, disgusting girl? Get yourself together Grace Lucas' has good taste or he wouldn't be going out with you in the first place!" she said as she entered to the kitchen and notice said person wasn't here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But for some reason her thoughts aren't comforting her. She noticed a small note on the counter with his neat handwriting on it.

"_I might be late, you can start cooking dinner without me. Plue is also there so you won't be alone. –Lucas"_

"Tch, Whatever its not like I could rely on his cooking anyway" she blurted out as she crumpled the note and threw it into the trash. A small white figure was trembling its way up to Grace's leg.

The small creature acknowledged the girl and gave a small hug; wrapping its flappy arms around her leg. Grace smiled down at the creature, finding some comfort from it. At least his spirits were there for her even though he wasn't.

"I guess it's just me and you Plue," she whispered sadly. Plue nodded and tried to cheer her up "Puuuun~ Plue! Puuuuuun~"

Grace giggled and picked him up "How about I whip us up some dinner? How does pork sound for the main dish?"

"Plue!" the spirit replied excitedly causing her to laugh "Alright then!" a dusk of pink painted her cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I think I went a little bit over board," she laughed sheepishly as she slumped down on the sofa next to Plue. She got there around 6 and it's almost 10 and Lucas still hasn't shown up. For a distraction Grace cooked up more dishes upon waiting for his arrival.

She made Honey Pecan Pork Chops as the main meal as she intended to do in the beginning, then she started to make Baked Sweet Potatoes and Buttered Broccoli.

"Plue Plueeee" the spirit said reassuring her that it was okay. It took a big glomp of the food on his plate and gave her what looked like a smile and a big thumb up.

"Well I'm glad you like it Plue" she half smiled as she kicked off her pants. There was no point in not stripping now, she wasn't in public and the damn bastard wasn't home yet so its not like she is giving a peep show to anyone. Plus Plue has seen her naked so its nothing new to him.

"Man am I tired" she yawned, her plate was left untouched, she didn't want to eat until Lucas got back, it didn't feel right eating dinner without him. As much as she wanted to kick his guts right now she did leave a plate for him in the kitchen.

She effortlessly threw her blouse to the floor, now only in her bra and panties she again yawned and checked the clock.

"10:47." she murmured sadly. She then started to pat Plue, humming quietly to herself as her thoughts started to swarm around her.

_Am I really not that good enough? I know I'm being selfish right now. But now I'm not sure of this relationship; does he truly love me or did he pity me when I confessed to him?_ She slouched a bit as she watched Plue gobble up the remaining bits of his food. She frowned as she watched the clock keep ticking faster.

_Though I was glad he accepted my feelings and we're now in a relationship it feels like he is farther away. I know its not always rainbows or butterflies; it's about compromise that moves us both along but _… she trailed off.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Not once did he ever tell me "I love you". Is that too much to ask? _Tears started to roll down her cheek.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He is always around Natalie than he is with me; he should just go out with her if she makes him that Happy. That's all I really wanted, to be the reason why he smiled._ She sniffled and tried to muffle out her sobs

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Why am I so upset? I-its not a big deal something might have happened and he can't be here right now. _She bit her lip suppressing another cry

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm really pathetic._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I know I didn't want to admit this earlier but I was really happy and looking forward to this date. I even tried my best to not strip and asked Mira to do my hair._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I guess I was a real fool for thinking this could ever work out. Like the saying goes 'The person to fall in love first loses.'_

Tears started to drop down from her face; Plue started to panic and wailed its arms up in the air out of terror of not knowing how to cheer her up. But she just shook her head signaling that it was no need to worry about it. She was fine.

"It's okay Plue. I'm fine really just feeling a bit sad and lonely that's all" she hugged her bare knees as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "I was just really happy you know? I really wanted to be with him but I guess it wasn't that important for him to show up" her voice started to crack.

"Ahha haa" she laughed nervously as she viciously rubbed away more tears "How unbecoming of me! I used to be Grace the best Ice- mage in the world, all men would bow down to me in fear and yet…" her face blushing madly with hot tears streaming down her face.

"It takes one stupid Celestial Wizard to succumb me into pieces…" she coughed as her throat became instantly dry. Plue only looked at her sadly wishing he could tell her how his Master truly feels for her; but it wouldn't mean much coming from him.

Suddenly Plue perked up, he had an idea. Shifting his trembling body off the sofa making Grace confused at his actions, the little fellow ran down the hallway, seconds later he came back with a bunch of paper in hand.

It was a manuscript. Typical of Lucas to have it lying around even though he doesn't want anyone to read it.

Curious she took the papers out of Plue's grasp and decided to take a peek at them.

"_Forever in my heart."_ she mumbled as she scanned the pages before deciding whether or not to read them.

Grace has read many of his manuscripts before, some that he doesn't know that she knows about, but it must have taken a great deal for Lucas to hide this from her because she never seen this story before.

" The date…it was written a few weeks ago?" She said as she was focusing on the words written down "Why haven't I seen this before? Does he have a new hiding spot?"

Plue relaxed and sat next to her; glad that Grace stopped crying, it was too out of character for her so if she cries he knows that whatever is the cause must really took its toll on her heart. He pointed towards the next page.

"Plu Puuuuuuuuuun!" she raised an eyebrow staring at him with much bewilderment.

"You want me to read this Plue? Are you sure that's alright?"

"Plue!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This really sucks" she pinpointed out. "He has written so much better than this, its just some sappy stupid love triangle story Plue!"

"Punn?"

She breathed out a sigh "Well the story did get me interested in reading it about this far..." she trailed off as glum eyes glanced at the clock and then the manuscript. 11:25 the clock says but she feels it's way past that. She looked at the story in her hands; she hasn't finished it but she got the feel of it all right.

.

.

.

.

_The story focuses on Prince__** Luke**__ whose family ruled over an island. Their kingdom was at peace until his Father __**Layte**__ passed away. His mother __**June **__distraught and was in deep remorse of her late husband was put into a trance of a spell that made her act wicked and horrible._

_._

_._

_._

_Over the years the prince endured the nights and many days with his new horrible mother but he still had hope that she would return to normal._

_._

_._

_._

_The biggest reason why he endured well is that he fell in love with the princess from the neighboring Kingdom; Princess __**Natasha**__. She was very energetic and happy and gave the prince many smiles over the few years._

_._

_._

_._

_Then trouble appeared when the Queen discovered the Prince's secret meetings with Princess Natasha; and with the spell having her act horrid over the years she didn't want to see her own son happy. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Because of this she ordered on the Prince's 18__th__ birthday that he has to marry in order to inherit the throne. But she has to pick the wife in order for that to happen; this angered the prince greatly when he knew that the only girl he would want to marry was Natasha._

_._

_._

_._

_So to put the story more short she made one of the maids his fiancé and the only way for him to break the marriage is for him to retrieve a golden egg on the other side of the kingdom; the prince accepted the mission but few days before he saw __**Gracie**__ the maid that he was bet roved to (also an old friend of his) was being mistreated by the Queen; feeling sorry he let her escape the castle and accompany him on his mission._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_Little did he know what would happen because of that decision. _

_He was friends with Gracie ever since they were little; his father found her all alone a long time ago; feeling sorry for the poor girl he let her stay and live in the castle. Later he found out her true identity was the princess of the northern islands, and due to the raging war he heard the princess escaped but her whereabouts were unknown, he promised her he wouldn't reveal her identity until it was safe for her to return to her kingdom. No one knew about this except her and the King, but after the tragedy of the King's passing it was hard for her to return home, and plus with the Queen acting more evil she forced Gracie to be one of the maids of the castle at the age of 12._

_She and Luke where best of friends growing up but she ended up falling in love with him, but she knows his heart only belonged to Natasha and there was nothing she can do to change that._

_She only wanted to see the prince happy even if her happiness was already taken away from her so she gladly accepted the mission to help find the golden egg even though secretly she was glad the queen made her engage to him._

_The journey was long and hard, but being friends it didn't seem like a chore anymore. The two of them had many great adventures and had a lot of fun. Luke didn't even remember when he had such a good time until he was with Gracie. It reminded him why he was glad that his father found her, he missed his best friend but because of his secret meetings with Natasha he hasn't talked to her at all in those years, which caused him grief upon realizing._

_Gracie tried her best to distance herself from Luke because the more time she spent with him the more her heart ached. She was too in love with him but she constantly reminded herself that her mission was to help him be with Natasha._

_But as the days turned into weeks, Luke started to realize he always felt fuzzy around Gracie, and this wasn't lately but even before. When they were children he constantly had this aching feeling in his stomach when he was around her. It wasn't a bad feeling but one that he yearned more of. His desire for it somehow leveled down when he met Natasha but now that he's been with Gracie all this time the feelings have started to bubble up._

_He's in love with Gracie._

_._

_._

_._

_But isn't he supposed to be with Natasha? This caused the prince much confusion. Even if it were true, Gracie would never feel that way for him so he should let it go._

_They finally reached their destination, with many obstacles they almost died to the process of retrieving the egg. During that time Gracie confessed to the Prince that she was actually the Princess of the kingdom in the north and asked him that when he marries Natasha that he won't forget her when she returns home._

_The prince's heart ached as she said those words 'She won't stay with me anymore? She won't be by my side at all?' After completely finishing the mission and getting their hands on the egg the prince was dreading the trip back home._

'_Shouldn't I be happy that I'm going home to Natasha? But…Gracie she won't stay with me, she will be out of my grasp as soon as I say I do.'_

_This brings up the question 'Who do I want to be with for the rest of my life?'_

That's as far as Grace went up to reading. She couldn't help but relate to Gracie in the story, only thinking about other people's happiness instead of her own.

"I bet the prince picked Natasha, she was the only one to make him smile during his horrible years with the queen..." she yawned and placed the manuscript on the coffee table in front of her. Sleepiness was starting to over whelm her; she drifted her eyes to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Damn she's going to kill me," a smooth deep voice said as he entered his home. It was 2:00 am and he was late for his dinner with his girlfriend. At least hopefully she is still his girlfriend if she wasn't mad at him.

The man was tall, lean and muscular; he wore a sleeveless white and blue collard shirt. He bore an orange fairy tail symbol on his right hand, wore a blue headband that went across his forehead, and his blonde bangs hovering over his eyes. He wore dark blue pants with a white belt that held a brown case to carry his spirit keys. He had nice brown eyes.

He scanned his house to see if Grace was home, it seems she isn't. Why should he be surprised? He too would walk out if his date didn't show up.

Lucas then entered the kitchen; a nice aroma filled his nose. There he saw a plate of food on the counter top, there was a plastic cover on it so bugs wouldn't get into it. There lied a note next to it.

"_I just felt like you shouldn't have to starve plus Plue made me.~Grace"_

He chuckled, that was very like her, she was somewhat a tsundre, which he found adorable. He smiled to himself wishing he had gotten here on time. He pulled his arms upward stretching as he released a sigh. "I guess I should get some sleep. Ne where's Plue?"

After noticing his little spirit wasn't there to welcome him home he figures that the little guy was probably asleep somewhere in the living room.

"Man really Plue if you notice I'm coming late you should send yourself to the spirit world" he muttered as he headed towards the living room.

Shock overcame him when he saw Plue in the arms of Grace. They were both sound asleep on the couch except he did take note that she stripped off all her clothes.

Blushing he forced closed Plue's gate, a little jealous of the position his spirit was in and for a second wished he could take Plue's place.

He sighed as he took a quick glance at Grace; the moon's light was shining on her making her slender body look even more delicate. Due to the lack of clothing her scar on her abdomen was visible, with her black bangs brushed back her scar above her eye was also noticeable.

Lucas blushed upon realizing the small details he was noting of her. He sat down on the edge of the sofa just admiring his girlfriend sleep peacefully, it made him feel more content and more guilty he couldn't make it to their actual first date.

It wasn't his fault really; when he asked Grace to get the groceries he was planning on buying a present to commemorate their first date. Cheesy as it sounds he couldn't help but contain his excitement.

But on his way back he bumped into Natalie and she dragged him into a last minute mission ('DAMN HER' he thought) before he could object she stated that Master also wanted him to go on this mission as well so she won't blow anything up.

So unwillingly he went though he didn't understand why _Eric_ couldn't go with her but he seemed to be busy with his 'cake hunting' was it?

Natalie reassured him they would be back in time for his date, probably just an hour late tops. So he went back home leaving a note before going to the train station quickly. The mission went well but they had to stay for an hour lecturing from the council about the damage they did (all thanks to Natalie; damage was done mostly on her behalf).

With much irritation Natalie also slowed him down when she refused to take the train back home since she was complaining about having cramps and motion sickness ('damn wench' he thought).

They were already three hours late but his will was still strong when they finally got on the train back to Magnolia, but it almost vanished quickly when he heard that they got on the wrong train and it would take him another 2 hours and half to return home.

"Gahh next time avoid Natalie at all cost," he mumbled with much amusement. He sat at the edge of the sofa thinking about the events today and imagining what he could have done with his girlfriend the hours that he was gone.

"I just wish life wasn't so difficult if not then at least let me be by your side" he sighed as he slumped down in the couch. He watched Grace sleep, not taking his eyes off of her for a moment.

Lucas isn't a pervert rather more he is vain about his looks and feels he can snag any girl that he pleases. The behavior resembles his Lion spirit Loke. Lately though Loke has been saying Lucas would be cuter as a girl.

Lucas shuddered "Perverted Loke glad that I'm not a girl or he would probably profess his love to me every time I summon him" he thought irritated as he rubbed his temples.

Though this may be true, at heart Lucas is a saint (cough cough virgin) and never has been with a girl before until Grace; she's special and his first and that he would never change if anyone says differently.

Except he is not too sure about her feelings for him, sure she did confess but does she still feel the same way now when nothing has really changed during their relationship?

He ran his hands in his hair angrily "GAH Damn it! I really wish I knew how she feels..." He looked down and noticed one of his manuscripts on the table. He only shook his head disapprovingly "That's like her…. to read one of my stories when I'm not home. Pfft which story is it this time anyway?"

His eyes bulged out and he started trembling when he caught a few lines from the page that she left off

"_Do I really love Gracie…?" _

"Crap, she found one of my most lamest stories ever, how the hell did she find this anyway…?" then realization hit him "Damn it Plue. Why did you show her this?! What's the point of having you guard it if you're going to show it to her willy nilly!?"

He died a bit inside; his girlfriend read one of his stories that he REALLY doesn't intend to publish at all.

"Its so obvious who the characters are based on...tch she probably figured it out. Now she knows all the sappy things that I think about her..." his face was now flushed red. He bit his lip as he looked down to the page. Grace hasn't got to the end so she probably hasn't read that embarrassing line that concludes the story.

But now curiosity had come to Lucas, what made Plue show Grace this? It's quite unusual for the spirit to disobey orders so it might have been important but what?

He looked at her again, his eyes slightly widened; he finally noticed the grim face she was making while she was dreaming. She didn't look well, tears streaked down her cheek and her usual smirk was replaced with a frown. Just the mere sight of her made Lucas' heart tore into pieces.

Though she waited for him she was distraught.

She looks lonely.

She cried and all because of him.

He furrowed his eyebrows; the pieces weren't added up though; what was the need to show her this? Doesn't it prove how much he needs her and loves her? Doesn't it show how much he hated when people paired him up with Natalie when he had no such feelings toward her? Doesn't it reveal his untold undying love for this girl in his couch?

_Untold?_

.

.

.

It finally clicked. She doesn't know he loves her. 'If only she finished the story' he thought

.

'No if only I told her sooner…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mourning came, the sunlight came bursting through the window, the girl who laid in the couch started shifting, she was beginning to awake.

Grace sat up looking around her surroundings. 'This isn't my room, where am I? ' she took in the sight and remembered she was in Lucas' home 'Oh yeah I fell asleep while I was waiting for Lucas' she groaned. Just the thought of Lucas made her heart beat faster and she wanted it to just stop.

She stretched her arms upward and looks down as she noticed that instead of her attire that she wore last night (which was panties and a bra) it was a long dark black t-shirt that went down just a few inches above her knee.

She blushed when she realized there is only one possible person that could have done this. Her eyes anxiously looked around the room but she couldn't find the blonde anywhere.

She frowned; she looked down at the table to see a note.

.

.

.

.

"_I'd like to wake up with you._"

She blushed furiously and almost tripped as she got up. She whipped her head quickly to scan the room. NO sign of Lucas.

She glanced at the clock. 11:40. It's late. She decided to head towards the kitchen.

As she arrived she noticed the plate she left for him last night had only crumbs. Next to it laid a new note.

.

.

.

.

"_I'd like to have lunch with you_"

She smiled softly, her heart thumping and was yearning to see the celestial Mage. She will play along with his game.

She headed towards his bedroom to see if he was there. Still no sign of him but there was another note lying on his bed. She took a step toward anxiously reading the words.

.

.

.

.

"_I'd like to go to bed with you._"

She again blushed and fidgeted as she read those words. 'What is he up to?' all the dread she had in her heart from last night has almost completely vanished. She eagerly went back to the living room to find him or another note.

She looked at the clock to check the time but to her surprise, a note that wasn't there when she awoke was placed messily on the clock.

.

.

.

.

"_I'd like to spend time with you_"

She eeped. This proves that Lucas was indeed here. Putting on a determined face Grace decided to head out. Not wanting to take off his shirt during that process.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So far no sign of Lucas, she looked everywhere but the guy seems to be out of her reach. But she was actually enjoying it, it's the first time Lucas has put interest or has done anything in the relationship. But now she is getting tired of the chase and just wants to cuddle with him and say many sweet things.

But where is he?

She entered the house after an hour of searching for him, Plue welcomed her home. She cocked an eyebrow 'So he's here?'

"Lucas?" she called "Where are you? I've been looking for you! Can you tell me what's going on?"

She heard footsteps in the back room. It was in Lucas' office; where he writes his thoughts or manuscripts down when he is not on missions. Grace scurried herself over there as she saw a shadow casted in the room. As she arrived she saw no one but saw a manuscript on his desk. There lied another note.

"Please read the end."

She narrowed her eyebrows, the end of what? She looked at the familiar pages.

'Oh it's the story that I was reading last night...' she thought. She exhaled a sigh 'But I already know the end so what's the point?' she sat down and slightly frowned.

"Punnn Pun!" Plue exclaimed as he entered the room and jumped on top of the desk where Grace was.

"I guess I have no choice but to read it huh?"

.

.

.

_They had finally arrived at the castle where the Queen and Princess Natasha has been waiting for them._

_During the mission Gracie and Luke discovered that the egg has a mysterious magical power. They were afraid with this in the Queen's hands horrible things were sure to come. But a sorcerer they met on the way told them they have a chance of using the egg's power to change the Queen back to normal. Except he didn't explain how to do that._

_They decided to take the risk and head back home which is where they are now; but there were other things on Prince Luke's mind. He was still thinking about his confused feelings for Gracie. Gracie on the other hand is starting to regret her decision of leaving once all of this is over, but what can she do? She all ready said she would leave and Luke seems to not mind, he loves Natasha and nothing will ever change that._

Blah blah and what happens next? Grace muttered as she scanned the pages looking a bit bored. But she continued anyway.

_One they arrived it turned out it was a trap and the Queen ordered the guards to attack them and she took Princess Natasha hostage (though it took a while to capture her. The princess does have some spunk in her). After Luke and Gracie defeated the guards they headed towards the Queen's head quarters._

_Again another trap. She imprisoned Gracie and took the Prince's magical egg._

_Now the prince was left in turmoil. He sees both Princess Natasha and Gracie trapped and in trouble and knowing the Queen he doesn't have enough time to save both of them._

"Damn it Prince Luke just go save Natasha already Gracie is fine with it!" Grace muttered angrily. She took a deep breath and continued to read till the end.

_Luke casted his eyes on Natasha, though she was tied up she still gave him a warm smile, the one that he fell in love with years ago. Yet he couldn't help but compare it to Gracie's, how Gracie's smile seem to have a familiar warmth to it. Even her eyes were able to smile and shine brighter than the stars in the sky._

_He turned his gaze towards Gracie, now not ignoring the thumping of his heart or how it races when he sees her. He looked at her pleadingly, she only cocked him an eyebrow confused why he isn't trying to save Natasha. She mouthed the words 'Go help her I'm fine!' _

_But he couldn't, his legs dared not to go towards her rather now they were finding their way to Gracie. Surprised at even at his own actions he decided not to question it. He ran for his dear life while the Queen tried to attack him with her newfound powers. It didn't stop him though; he wanted to reach this girl with all his might even if it would kill him._

_He finally reached Gracie, giving her a warm smile while he kicked the cage door open, he untied her ropes and ignoring the questionable stares she is giving him. She finally spoke as she got out._

'_Why did you save me? What about Natasha?'_

_He only shook his head 'Gracie, no matter what I'm always going to be there for you. Whether you like it or not I'm here to stay. Plus you're important to me'_

_She blushed but only shook the words away reminding her self he only means them as a friend. 'But you missed your chance Luke! You could have saved the princess and escaped and have your Fairy Tale ending!' she cried._

_He only smirked as he took her hand; they were both running as attacks were being flown towards them, with the ruckus going on she barely managed to hear Luke's reply._

'_Gracie did you forget? You're also a princess.'_

_xxxoxxx_

_After that they both managed to get the egg back and save the kingdom from destruction. Combining the will from everyone in the Kingdom; they managed to have the Queen return back to normal._

_It all played well in the end; Luke apologized to Natasha stating that he was sorry about the decision he made back in the castle. She only grinned at him, which surprised him a little._

"_Baka~I've always known you never loved me that way. I was hoping that some sense would knock into you when you were on your mission. And I'm glad that you found someone Luke.'_

'_Thank you it means a lot' he warmly smiled._

_He then turned and faced his mother and for once she looked at him with warm eyes, she gently smiled "I'm sorry for acting like that. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_Of course, it wasn't your fault my dear mother." He chuckled. She laughed along with him before she said "Well no matter, I always keep my promises so how bout it?"_

_Understanding he turned back to Gracie who was having a polite chitchat with Princess Natasha._

"_It will be a splendid wedding," she suddenly said making Natasha surprised and confused._

"_Eh? Who's wedding would that be?"_

"_Why you and Pri—" she was cut off as Luke dragged her off to where his mother was_

"—_Umf! What's going on?" Luke did not respond, he let go of her arm but ran his hand down to her palm, gently squeezing it with his own leaving them clasped. His mother somewhat shocked still remained composed waiting for her son's answer_

"_Mother, though you said if I retrieved the egg I will be able to marry the woman of my choosing and break off my engagement with Gracie.." she nodded and turned her gaze on Gracie, the girl embarrassed looked away._

'_So I guess this is good bye huh?' she thought bitterly. She looked at Luke warmly before turning her stare to the floor, waiting for their breaking of engagement and for the start of preparations for him and Natasha's wedding._

"_But!" he exclaimed, "The person I want to marry is…actually Gracie" he smiled._

_Gracie looked shock and overwhelmed but hesitated to speak up._

_His mother simply nodded "Very well then, I welcome you with open arms…Gracie"_

_Gracie was baffled as she looked at the Queen and then at Prince Luke she could only uttered the words in a sweet tone "Why?"_

_The blonde man chuckled as he clasped his hands with hers "Because all along you were actually the princess I was looking for…"_

_(CLICHÉ ENDING I KNOW )_

Grace looked confused as she finished the ending "Well wow I didn't expect Luke to end up with Gracie" she slowly smiled not noticing the ending was much to her liking.

The ice-mage then looked at her companion Plue who was edging her to turn to the next page "Eh there's more Plue?" she asked bewildered, she steadily turned to the next page as her fingers fumbled with the flimsy paper. Her eyes widened in delight as she noticed there was an author's note. She greedily read what was written down hoping there was an explanation to this story.

_Ah dear reader, please forgive me for reading such a horrible story and I bid you to not repeat this to any other. I have a feeling this won't be published any where but it does not matter because I wrote this out of my sheer enjoyment; though I apologize because I know I can write better. If you wonder what inspired me to write this cliché romance, well because I find myself deep inside a cliché one myself. This girl, I don't know, she makes me question my abilities and myself everyday, in a good way I would say. Just merely two words said from her I get goose bumps, when she looks my way she sends shivers down my spine. Just the thought of having her warm lips pressed against mine sends my heart down a blazing when ironically she will be the one to freeze it in place if it gets too out of control. If she ever reads this story I might just die in a hole, yes if you're wondering I based the characters from the people in my life. Yes I'm Prince Luke quiet embarrassing I might add, but I'm happy because she is my Gracie and what drive me to write this story is just we might all think we know what is right for ourselves and others, we might all believe we should be with our "Natasha" but if something upturns in your way and it gives you unlimited happiness you shouldn't let your Gracie get away. Sorry for my rambling if it does not make sense but that's just how I feel at the moment._

_For Grace, you drive me crazy sometimes but there's no question about it that I want to be by your side at all times. Quite selfish of me right? If you have read this forgive me for it being cheesy but it does show how much I love you. I hope you feel the same_

_-Lucas_

Before she could process what she just read, long arms over lapped her small waist and dragged her back in to a firm warm chest. She felt the vibrations that were coming off of it as she heard a slight heart beat causing hers to beat rapidly.

Her cheeks were blushing madly as she felt a hot breath tickle her ears; she felt soft hair nuzzle the nape of her neck.

"Caught you" a deep voice purred that caused the hairs on her neck to stand.

"L-lucas?" she replied in a high-pitched voice, He nuzzled his head close to her neck.

"Tadaiima" he cooed, she smiled slightly, turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a grin.

"Okaarii"

He smiled at her, not wanting to let go he tighten his grip on her pulling her closer for a hug.

"Sorry I'm late" he whispered. She snuggled closer to his chest and breathed out a sigh "It's okay…"

"D-did you like my s-story?" he asked hesitantly, moving his focus from her eyes to the ceiling trying to avoid her gaze.

She giggled "It was a bit cheesy.." she trailed off "But I'm a sucker for sappy love stories so I don't mind".

Lucas sighed in relief now looking down at his girlfriend lovingly "Hey Grace?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to just be with you, anywhere " he said firmly. She blushed furiously and whipped her head in the other direction embarrassed.

"Me too" she said quietly. Lucas grinned.

"It doesn't matter whether we are different, if we're not always together, whether people couple me up with the weird Natalie or couple you up with the creepy Jun" he ended a bit irritated which made her chuckle. He returns to his speech.

"Even if we don't get along sometimes. And whether I was older than you or vice versa. And whether you were a boy and I'm a girl there's one thing that won't change."

"And what is that?"

"I will always love you" he said confidently unlike the Lucas Grace knows him as. The way he said it made her heart go a flutter.

"I will always love you" she replied happily. She didn't care that he was late to their first date. She now knows how he feels for her.

"It doesn't matter what happens. Because either way you're mine…"

* * *

I think this is the most I written for a chapter so YAY ! I hope you guys liked it. I was really uninspired so it was like a story within a story sorry if i bored you with that side tracked thing -_-; GENDER BENDER SPECIAL!*

Thanks for reading, faveing, reviewing, and the follows!^-^

Oh and another note. I have a poll on my profile "Who do you think can pose Gray as a singer?" meaning who do you think has the best voice as a singer for Gray? Please vote onegai!

Please review and tell me what you think of this chappy!~

x Pika-Chan


	4. Chapter 4: I wish I noticed

Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.

Please Review and tell me your opinion on the one shots!:)

Pairing: Gray and Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_I wish I noticed_

"No we're not going out so can you please stop shipping us together Levy," I watched her as I entered the classroom with books in hand. She was pouting and was cutely glaring at her best friend Levy McGarden.

I rolled my eyes at I went straight to my desk. 'Not this conversation again'. This was a normal routine truth to be told; because I'm best friends with Lucy and since we have a good relationship many of our classmates take it the wrong way and assume we are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Not that I mind… but Lucy is really defensive about it. She would aggressively deny it until all the girls stop gushing about it. And every mourning it's the same thing; someone would tease her about it and each time she would excessively deny it.

"Lucy just give it rest, whether she believes you or not she only teases you because you always react" I said to her as I lazily glanced around the room.

For some reason she blushed and narrowed her eyes in my direction "But Gray I'm just saying the truth plus you don't want people to misunderstand!" she cried as she wailed her arms in the air.

Damn why do you look so cute? I hid my mouth with my palm trying not to reveal the small smile that was forming.

"Just leave it alone you don't see me panicky about it" I yawned. She slightly nodded and averted her gaze once I looked back at her.

I don't understand why you hate the idea so much though. Am I really that bad of guy that you will never in any circumstances date me? What am I already friend zoned or is the thought of just dating me disgusting to you?

I heaved a depressed sigh as I looked out towards the window since I was sitting so near it. I don't want to get caught looking at you but nothing seems to catch my eye.

'Why am I acting like a love struck puppy? It's not like I FEEL that way towards Lucy. It's not like I'm in Lo—"

Tch. I gritted my teeth as the lesson began, even my thoughts were starting to irritate me and go against my pride

Okay I admit I do like you. A lot. But I know you will never feel the same way about me. Ever. Which kind of stings every now and then when I think about it.

I know you don't like me that way or you wouldn't seem so disgusted with the idea to bluntly and excessively deny every time someone confronts you about it.

Why can't you react by insanely blushing and deny politely Lucy? Or say something like 'Gray would never date me' or something of the sorts? Why can't you react in a way that it will not sting so much?

.

GAH

.

.

.

.

.

I fucking hate this.

.

.

.

.

Stupid Lucy why do you have to look so cute?

.

.

.

Damn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm in too deep.

.

..

.

.

.

I really wish I knew how you felt about me. But who knows right?

I sighed for the umpteenth time. Well it could be worse, if you ever hated me or was never this close to me as we are now my life would be dull and boring.

I should be happy with what I have right?

_:~:~:~:_

"_Gray ack!" Lucy screeched as ice-cold water was thrown at her way. Gray grinned from ear to ear as he dropped the bucket down._

"_Ahha You were making a funny face that time!" he laughed as he pointed his finger at her. She pouted but then smirked as she grabbed the near by hose and sprayed him with water. She grinned as he saw his retreating back._

"_Take this!~"_

_He laughed and ran further from the threatening blonde_

'_You are just so fun to be with.'_

_:~:~:~:_

"_And then the chicken replied the names Ken. Chic-Ken." He said as he laughed with tears in his eyes followed by Lucy who clutched her stomach while laughing._

"_Mo Gray I can't take it any more," she giggled with a tint of pink dusting her cheeks. Natsu looked at them both weirdly as he quirked an eyebrow up._

"_It wasn't that funny…"_

_Gray only glared at him but still hears Lucy's laughing so he smiled to himself feeling all high and mighty. _

'_You laugh at all of my jokes.'_

_:~:~:~:_

_It was raining as the sky brewed with grey swirling clouds, it was storming and lightning was starting to flash. Gray and Loke got into a fight and it was pretty serious, it was a first and Gray didn't know how to handle it._

_He was sitting on the bench outside, not caring about the water dripping down on him. He didn't know what he did or how to apologize since he doesn't know why Loke is so mad. He didn't notice his blonde friend behind him all drenched. She patted his shoulder gaining his attention._

"_It will be alright. You two are best friends right? Plus if he isn't mad enough to fight you then he should just get over it and move on"_

_Gray nodded heaving a sigh of relief, feeling comforted from her words. "Ne, let's go before we catch a cold" she said as she smiled down at him. He nodded as they entered the school to go look for Loke._

'_When I need advice you are always the first to be there for me.'_

_:~:~:~:_

"_So what did you bring me for lunch today?" he asked excitedly. She blushed and took out his bento, she opened it and revealed steamed rice and vegetables, small sausages cut into octopuses and sushi._

_He smiled "Itadakimasu!" She laughed as she watched with glee as Gray gobbled down her food. Loke nudged her with an agitated face "Ne LUUUUUUUCY why do you make food for this idiot? How come not me!" he whined_

_Lucy looked up as she pondered about it "Well this idiot hardly eats, and then when he does all he eats is frozen yogurt or ice cream!"_

_Loke tsked. "Well you shouldn't worry about this idiot. The way you make lunch for him it seems you guys are a couple!" Lucy blushed and started screaming at Loke while he yelled back._

_Gray didn't take mind as he gobbled down the rest of his lunch feeling good that he is the only one Lucy makes food for._

'_When you're in a good mood you make me lunch.'_

:~:~:~:

_It was study period but most of the students were just gossiping. Gray was sitting next to Lucy, as they were the only ones doing work. Lucy said some things here and there but he didn't hear most of it. Something about wishing she had a nice boyfriend?_

_He narrowed his eyes on his paper, there was this one problem he was stuck on in math and he didn't know how to solve it. He's been staring at it for the past five minutes. The aura around him was tense and serious until he finally decided to speak up. "Ne, Lucy…"_

_Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at him noting the serious tone "Eh N-nani?" she blushed anticipating his next move._

_Suddenly he drew a sheepish smile and poked his cheek embarrassed "Eeto can you help me on this problem?" Her blush completely disappeared and shook her head. _

"_Fine" she muttered. Gray smiled as he scooted his desk closer to hers not noticing her fidgeting._

'_You help me with my studies.'_

_:~:~:~:_

_Gray locked himself in his room as thunder roared from outside, another rainy day but he felt the mood was appropriate for it. It was the death anniversary of Ur, his mother and though he held in his anxiety attacks before, today he had gone over the line._

_He looked at the window with piercing black eyes that once were blue, the hurt he has held onto was breaking him and he will collapse any second._

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_His door shook as it bolted open, revealing a determined blonde and angry Natsu._

"_Gray get yourself together" he screamed. Gray looked at him blankly. Then in a moment he felt fragile arms wrapped around him and heard muffled sobs. He looked down surprised to see Lucy hugging him and crying._

"_BAKA" she cried, "If something was bothering you then tell us! You know I'm always here for you." He gritted his teeth as tears finally ran down his face, he was hurt but after seeing Lucy like that he felt worse for being the reason._

"_Sorry"_

'_You were there when I was emotionally unstable.'_

_:~:~:~:_

_They were both walking home after a long day at school. They were just brining up old memories and how they were glad to have known each other for so long._

"_Gray" she said quietly as she stopped in front of him. He cocked his head to the side "Yeah?"_

_She looked back at him; the corners of her mouth turned upward and gave off a warm feeling. "I'm glad you're always by my side. " Her chocolate brown eyes glowing, her cheeks tinting pink, her golden blonde locks flowing in the breeze._

_He looked at her in awe as she then went on with her walking, brushing off the warm feeling arising in his chest, his temperature rising as he felt it warm his cheeks._

'_And every time you smile at me, you make me all warm and fuzzy inside. As if that smile belonged to me alone.'_

:~:~:~:

He banged his head on his desk, feeling the heat now on his face, chastising himself for remembering many memories about his blonde friend.

'It's still a wonder why you have done so much for me. I blame it all on your kindness because I couldn't ask for a better friend.' He thought.

'But I want you more than a friend '

~Next Day.

"Mo! Lissana Levy and not you too Bisca!" she whined as three of her friends giggled around her.

"Just admit it Lucy you Liiiiiiike him!" Lissana gushed.

"Y-you guys you're embarrassing me!" she replied blushing madly while glaring at them.

"But you make it so obvious Lu-chan!"

"Yeah so stop being a baby and admit it!" chirped Bisca.

"Says the girl who can't admit her feelings to Alzack-san" Lucy replied smirking causing Bisca to blush and fidget, the other girls laughed.

"Ah she's got a point there Bisca" said Levy as she patted the girl's shoulder.

But after a few moments the girls went back and started to bug Lucy about her and Gray causing her to pout and deny aggressively that they're not a couple.

Gray looked down feeling rejected.

'I was watching you from a far; I didn't think it would hurt this badly. I was so accustomed to it that it would be weird not hearing you say those words. But I don't like it. As if I'm rejected and can't do anything about it as your words pierce my heart. '

"Yo, Gray, are you alright?" Rogue asked as he sat down next to him with his emotionless face "You look pretty grim are you sick?"

Gray shook his head "No, I'm fine thanks."

'The hell, my heart is thumping like crazy, no matter what I do I just keep replaying what Lucy is saying 'Me and Gray are not going out'

Why do you hate it so much Lucy? Am I really that poor for a boyfriend choice? Do you not know how much I actually care for you? I couldn't take it.

He stood up suddenly with his head looking down not even caring about the stares that he was receiving; he grabbed Lucy's hand as he walked by her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out towards the hallway "I'm going to borrow Lucy a bit" after he shut the door.

**Xxxoxxx**

"Is something wrong Gray?" you asked me sweetly as we stepped out into the hallway heading towards the staircase.

Damn my emotions got the best of me. What am I suppose to tell you?

"Lucy we need to talk" I tighten my grip on your wrist. I felt a sudden jolt from your skin. You only act like that when you're nervous. Why are you nervous? I should be the one nervous! What the heck am I supposed to say to you in the first place?

"Uhh are you alright?" I hear the hesitance in your voice. I might as well get this over with. But should I confess? Just thinking about it makes my stomach flip up side down.

I let go of your wrist. "Do you mind explaining something to me?"

I turned and looked at you seriously. My heart almost dropped as soon as I did, you were breath taking.

Clad in your uniform you were still a heavenly sight to see. I composed myself as soon as I took in your sight. I raised an eyebrow. You might have thought I did that because of my question but I was rather curious why you seemed more out of it then usual. You kept fidgeting while I was waiting for your answer, your cheeks dusted pink. Were you sick?

"Umm explain what exactly?" your voice was pitched higher than usual. I was rather perplexed.

"Why are you getting worked up over a little thing? I can hear your annoying complaining across the class room" my anger was getting the better of me. What I really wanted to ask was why you hate the idea of me going out with you.

Your eyes widened "Eeeto…"

I sighed, "Again if it bothers you so much just tell them that. Its not a big deal Lucy."

"I guess you're right…." You trailed off. You're not even looking at me!

My heart is about ready to burst "Lucy, I'm sorry but even I'm getting tired of this"

'I'm getting tired of being rejected everyday'

"I'm sorry Gray I know it must have been childish of me. It's just I wanted people to understand that our relationship wasn't like that."

'Lucy you don't understand I want it to be like that'

"That's really a childish reason. Just let them talk see if I care." I said a bit too harshly 'I care a lot about you…'

Your smile was faltering "I just wanted them to understand that we are really good friends and….." you frowned as I waited patiently "and I really want to keep it that way…" .

Fuck. No point in confessing.

I struggled to find the words to come out as I waved a hand through my roughly spiked hair "Lucy… I understand but! Its still no reason to get so worked up. You don't see me acting annoyed about it, because I know…we will never be like that.."

My throat burns, and I feel like throwing up. I didn't want to say that, I mean it hurts me just by saying it but I thought better me than you.

What I didn't understand was why you were avoiding my gaze now, why you seemed so depressed. Did something happen earlier and I didn't seem to notice?

Family issues?

Pain issues?

Are you all right? Is what I wanted to ask but before I could you cut me off

"Yeah you're right Gray I should just stop acting hardheaded about it.."

Your voice sounded so cold and void of emotion. Did I say something to make you mad?

"Well we should get back to class" you said as you turned away heading towards the west wing of the school, quickly if I may add.

"Umm Lucy? Class is the other way!" I called out. She didn't turn back to face me and I was having an uneasy feeling "C-can you tell sensei that I needed to use the bathroom a bit?"

I only nodded and watched you leave. I was ready to leave but my legs couldn't find the way to move. As if I was bolted to the floor and I was stuck in this deep abyss of my own world.

I feel Rejected for the last time and nothing can make this pain go away.

"I guess that just how it is" I sighed as I slumped forward, head looking down, my heart broken.

"Are you an idiot?" I hear a snappy voice speak up. I turned around and felt alarmed, not only was I indirectly rejected but someone also watched it.

Who was the bastard that witnessed my humiliation?

Sting Eucliffe.

"What?"

"Pfft, I said are you an idiot?" Sting replied as he crossed his arms looking rather pissed off.

Gray didn't seem to care about being insulted "I guess I am… for falling for a girl who will only see me as a friend" he said glumly.

Sting bit his lip and glared at Gray, he then rapidly walked up to him and smacked him on the right side of the head.

"Snap out of it you Ice-Queen! You're an idiot for not understanding people's emotions!" he screamed. Gray looked at him wide-eyed but finally got to his senses and punched Sting in the gut.

"The hell Eucliffe! You see me get flat out rejected and then you hit me? That was not good for my heart you bastard!"

"You're kidding me right?" as he got up from the floor, the punch he received from Gray had a lot of force that it sent him to the ground.

"Why would I joke about something like this!" he panted.

Sting cocked his head to the side "You honestly don't know anything… do you?" he asked.

"Again what do you mean? What don't I know?" he replied with much agitation.

Sting dusted himself off, he then looked at Gray wondering whether or not he should tell him. He decided to give up the thinking and well go around and just say it.

"That Lucy likes you"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" he looked at him dumbfounded. He blinked once then twice not fully understanding Sting's statement.

Sting just tched as he turned around and walked away "Well you're the only one who didn't know. BAKA~"

Gray furrowed his eyebrows, the crease on his forehead deepened "Sting" he called. The tall blonde male stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face him.

"What?"

Gray swallowed really hard, the heaviness that was stirring in his chest had gotten lighter but he didn't want to have false hope.

"Are you sure about that?"

Sting rolled his eyes "Positive"

Gray looked down a bit ashamed, he still couldn't believe it "What proof do you have?"

Sting sighed and headed back towards Gray "I guess I'll just tell you," he said calmly. He leaned his back against the wall; he had bit of a grim expression.

"At one point I had a big crush on Lucy…" he started; Gray flinched and narrowed his eyes at him. Sting ignored the glare and laughed rather sheepishly "But she wasn't into me like I thought she was."

Gray relaxed, "How did you figure it out?"

Sting crossed his arms, smiling slightly to himself as if he were remembering a memory from long ago "Well one time we went out for coffee at a local book store, I was extremely nervous and couldn't contain my excitement because I thought it was like a date. But for Lucy it was merely a friends day out" he said sadly.

Gray casually nodded as he rubbed the nape of his neck, he kind of understood how Sting was feeling.

"Well to put the story short, a friend of hers caught us together and started to fan girl about it. I think her name was Mira, the third year here. Kind of like how all the girls tease her about you"

Gray again nodded; at least he wasn't the only one who faced this problem. "Yeah I know what you mean! And let me guess she went on a rampage and kept countlessly denying it !"

Sting only shook his head "Hnnnn"

Gray was taken back, a bit hurt thinking that's how only Lucy reacted to him. "Oh.."

"It was actually the complete opposite. Of course I felt flustered and happy that someone thought we were a couple but she just rejected it calmly. She politely stated that we were friends having coffee"

Gray looked away "I see…But isn't that better? You've seen the way she rejects me every time that question is asked."

Sting shook his head "Let me finish Gray. I wish she showed any emotion what so ever! She just dusted it off as if it was nothing. Completely ignored the teasing and then after a while she asked Mira politely to stop and that it wasn't like that! But with you.." he trailed off.

Gray's ears perked up waiting for Sting's response "But with you at least she has a spark. She can go on about it for half an hour to prove that she doesn't have that type of relationship with you. And you know why?"

Gray frowned "No, why?"

Sting only smiled sadly at him "Because she wants to hide the fact that she likes you since it was obvious to every one else. She doesn't want you to know she has feelings for you."

Gray gritted his teeth, as much as he wanted to believe that he still can't see the point though "But why would she do that?"

"GAHG Gray, what other reason is there? Because she thinks you don't like her! I mean that's why you try not to make it obvious am I right?"

'Crap'

"But—"

"No" Sting raised his hand signaling Gray to stop speaking "I am right because you now noticed right?" he raised an eyebrow.

Gray's heart sank "So s-she likes me?"

Sting face palmed "Yeah more than you know buddy."

"I see" he replied almost grinning, Sting looked at him in disgust "SO what the hell are you waiting here for? Go after her you idiot!"

Gray yelped but nodded at him, now heading towards the west wing at the school with full speed "Thanks Sting!" he yelled out.

He sighed "Matakun.." he looked out the window that was open feeling the crisp air push against his face and unruly blonde hair.

_~Flashback_

"_Ara that's right you can't like Sting-kun" the white haired beauty bemused as Lucy rubbed her temples "Thanks for understanding" she muttered. Sting sipped some of his coffee as he watched the two girls amused._

"_Yeah because from what I hear you like Graaaaaaaay!" Mira chirped, causing Sting to almost choke on the liquid. He turned his glance towards Lucy whose face was a noticeable red._

"_Uresai! Uresai uresai uresai!" she cried with face still flushing pink, tears were up to her eyes "I don't like Gray!" she whined._

_Mira smirked "Hnnnn You're face says other wise Lucy-chan" she grinned. And though Sting didn't know the third year well, he also agreed with her._

_Because even though she was ranting and denying, her face says a different story._

'_I guess I lost this round'_

_~End of Flashback_

"Oh well, hopefully that dumb underwear prince won't screw this up or I'll kick his ass" he smirked to himself.

**Xxxoxxx**

"Why didn't I notice this before?" he ran down the corridor, looking everywhere for Lucy.

"If only I took a closer look at your actions and smiles I wouldn't have reacted that way," he muttered.

He felt ashamed, dumb, and an idiot.

But also happy.

He almost slipped as he ran past a corner, his chest was starting to ache due to all the running, he felt relief when he spotted her coming out of the girls restroom.

She looked awful with a sad expression on and red blood shot eyes. Her smile was dim and she looked as if she were waiting till her emotions got into place.

He felt guilty because he knows he is the reason but hopefully he is not too late.

"Lucy!"

She flinched and hesitantly looked back "G-gray?" her voice was soft but it almost cracked as she replied. It was too soon for her to face Gray again after that.

She waited until he caught up to her, he panted as he bend over and laid his hands on his knees until he regained his breath.

"I have something really important to tell you." he said in one breath.

"Y-yeah?" she asked quietly.

He stood up, now having a serious expression; he placed his hands on top of her shoulders having a firm grip on them. Lucy just stared at him blankly but couldn't help but not contain a blush on her cheeks even though she was frowning.

Gray sighed, he didn't care about the jitters he was having now.

Or the butterflies in his stomach.

Or the frantic beating of his heart.

Or the swarming of his thoughts saying 'Don't do it! You could be wrong!'

He didn't care about all of that.

The only thing right now he just wants to do is let Lucy know that he cares a lot about her.

He rested his head at the crook of her neck, he could feel the girl tense up but relax a bit, he slowly dropped his hands from her shoulders to the back of her waist now circling his arms around her, he tightened his grip in the close hug.

Lucy was buried against his chest 'Good' Gray thought 'She won't see how embarrassed I look right now'

"G-gray?"

He smiled slightly "I'm sorry. I wish I have noticed"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And for once Gray felt like he finally got it right.

* * *

Sorry its so bad I know!T^T Thank You for the reviews and follows, it makes me all happy inside!^^

I didn't like this mostly because I switched from Gray's POV to third person. I know the first two fics were in the characters POV but I find it really hard to write it that way (hard to believe I know) I might just stick with third person T~T

Thank you for your support. I'll try really hard to update Fluffed Up Memories by the End of this week but no promises! Oh and please vote on my poll that's on profile I really need the input to continue It's complicated! Thank You.

x Pika-Chan


	5. Chapter 5: Desperate Measures

Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.

Please Review and tell me your opinion on the one shots!:)

Pairing: Gray and Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Desperate Measures_

Gray clinked the ice cubes around using the motions of his finger as he gazed at them rather bored. The Guild was at their usual antics but he seems to find nothing intriguing or anything that interests him for the matter.

Not even the hot headed Dragon-slayer mage Natsu seems to be able to peek his interests for even a tussle or two which caused the latter to be more irritated and itching to have a fight.

"YO Underwear Prince!" he laughed

"….."

"Droopy eyes!" he chanted rather loudly. But the ice-mage still didn't look up to meet the fire-mage's glare.

"Snowman!" he yelled swatting his head in the process. No luck still.

"Snow-cone!" he roared throwing a chair at the defenseless Gray. The raven-haired lad only ducked his head causing the flying object to miss and create damage at the bar a few feet away.

"Natsu! Stop making damage, we just rebuild the counter!" cried Mirajane as she looked at him disappointingly. Natsu only cried in agony and pulled his salmon hair in frustration.

"Well it's not my fault that this exhibionist dodged it! He isn't paying any attention to me!"

Mirajane smiled at him playfully "Awww Natsu-san is sad that Gray isn't paying attention to him! How cute!"

The remark only caused the fire mage to grit his teeth "It's NOT LIKE THAT! This stupid Popsicle won't even give me glance and I don't know how to get his attention!"

"Huh usually insulting him just about does it" she reverted her gaze to the now calm Ice-mage as he sips his juice quietly, then setting it down and started to stare into oblivion. His hand rested below his chin, a small frown etched its way on his face still looking bored.

This fact actually made Mira worried, her eyes bulged out and turned to her younger sister Lisanna.

"Lisanna! Tell me how many names did Natsu just call Gray right now?" she asked worriedly.

The younger Strauss tilted her chin with her slender fingers to ponder about it. "Hmm around six names or so?" then her eyes ceased with worry as she stared at Gray "It usually only takes about one or two! At most three to get him riled up!"

Mirajane nodded, confirming her suspicion "Then there might be something wrong with him? Is he okay? Perhaps he sick?" she suggested.

"Well there is always something wrong with Gray did it take everyone now just to notice that?" Natsu replied with his arms folded across his chest. "And people call me dumb pfft~"

The sisters then turned their heads back to Gray, and he still didn't bother to reply to Natsu's insult.

"Maybe...he's depressed?" said Lisanna worriedly, she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face, he didn't blink and continued on staring at his drink filled with ice cubes.

The younger Strauss bit her lip, concern waved over. She turned to her sister "Is there something we can do?" she asks

Mirajane looked down, thinking 'How though? There must be something around here that could get Gray's attention, but what?'

"I got it!" yelled Natsu grinningly pounding his fist to hand "This works every time! Yosh!~" he yelled happily. The siblings looked at him, they were curious to see what the dragon-slayer was about to do.

"GRAY!" he yelled "YOUR CLOTHES!" he embarked. The sisters smiled, yeah usually every time Gray hears this phrase he automatically looks down and scream.

But as they looked back at him they were surprised to see the ice-mage still in his seat moving the ice-cubes in his drink with the shift of his long fingers. They frowned at this 'How could this not work?' they thought.

Then it dawned over them, something that they only realized only now after Natsu's statement, which is causing the two girls to pale in sight.

Gray was still wearing his clothes. All of them.

This was more serious than they thought.

Natsu walked up to them and was also dissatisfied with the reaction Gray had made. He cast a worry glance at his rival/best friend "Doushita no Gray?" he mutters quietly.

The three of them stared at him seriously as he only made slight movements and yawned. Something is wrong with their Exhibionist and they wanted to know what.

But what can grab Gray's attention, something he will automatically respond to?

"I know!" Lisanna beamed happily "I know something that might get Gray's attention."

"What?" asked her Dragon-slayer friend.

"Just watch" she grinned as she skipped her ways towards to one of the tables of the guild occupied by a young woman wearing all blue and had her blue hair styled in long curly fashion. She also wore a hat.

"Juvia!~" the girl sung catching the water mage's attention.

"Hai Lisanna-san?" Juvia replied

"Can you do me a teeny favor?" the white haired girl asked as she clasped her hands together apologetically "Pleaseee?" she said sweetly

Juvia smiled at her "Juvia will be most happy to help you. What does Lisanna-san want Juvia to do?"

"Oh it's easy!" the take-over mage replied, "Can you get Gray's attention. He won't look up from his drink and it's been almost half an hour!"

The water mage suddenly stood up, determined was written in her eyes "Leave this to Juvia. I will get Gray-sama to look up at me"

Lisanna only sweat dropped at Juvia's reply "Well I just wanted him to look up...but I guess that works too." She said a bit anxiously.

**Xxxoxxx**

"WAHHHH" the water mage cried, "Why won't Gray-sama look at me? Is Juvia n-not good enough?" the girl asked distraught as more tears spilled out from her eyes causing the Guild to be flooded.

"O-oi! Stop crying Juvia! You're gonna wreck the guild!" Natsu gasped as the pressure of the water forced him to go down. Air was the only thing on his mind

"Hrrrp reemmm stuuurrrp errrt jjerrrrbbbiaaaa gagshghsagdhas" bubbles came up.

"Juvia!" yelled Mira "I'm sorry we thought our plan will work if you came up to talk to Gray. I'm sorry it didn't work but please stop crying!" she was paddling her ways towards the girl; she used the table's surface as a boat. Everyone was crying out for help and chanting for Juvia to stop crying.

The girl sniffled as she tried to calm down "O-okay I-I'l calm down" she meekly replied. Slowly the guild drowned out all the water leaving the guild members to sigh in relief. Natsu spurted back to life as he gasped for more air.

Lisanna walked towards her carefully with an apologetic smile on her face "Gomen Juvia. I thought with your presence it would catch Gray's attention. I'm sorry that I was wrong."

Juvia looked at the girl and wiped some of her tears "It's not Lisanna's fault. Juvia will have to accept that Gray might not like her in that way." She frowned but turned her gaze towards Gray and miraculously was still sitting and staring at his drink.

She sighed "Juvia is still young so Love won't be hard to find" she walked out the guild doors, she noticed her friends were still distraught at Gray's behavior and wished she could do something to help.

An idea clicked into her mind, though she was heart broken and will be more crushed to hear if the plan worked, she would rather be happy to see Gray acting normal again and not forcing him to like her the way she likes him. She wants those feelings to feel true and sincere.

"Ano!" she called grabbing their attention (except for Gray's) "I might know someone that can help."

"Who?" asked Natsu anticipating her answer.

"Love Rival" she replied before walking out of the guild leaving only questioning stares.

"Love Rival?" Natsu repeated the words trying to figure out what Juvia meant by them.

But Mira only smiled brightly as she clapped her hands together excitedly "Wah!" she yelled "That's right I forgot all about her maybe _she_ can snap him out of it!"

"Who?"

"Why Lucy of course!"

Natsu looked skeptical about this "Lucy?" The white haired beauty nodded. "Un"

Lisanna and Natsu frowned at this "But even so Lucy isn't here. She and Happy went to the market an hour ago so who knows when they will be back" he replied annoyed.

Mira tapped her chin "Then there must be something about Lucy that might grab Grays attention."

The trio decided to ponder about it, after moments have passed by Natsu grinned his toothy grin "GOT IT!" he smirked "Lisanna, Mira, watch Gray while I'm gone it will only take a second!"

"Aye" the two saluted. Gray only hummed in response. Finally doing something ever since this fic started.

_10 minutes later~_

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled happily, the girls smiled at him "What you got Natsu?"

"This!" he presented the object in his hand. It was a thick sheet of papers that were a bit crinkled due to Natsu holding them a bit tightly. Lisanna raised an eyebrow up skeptical.

"What is that?" she asked as the curiosity started to gleam in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Oh that's right" the dragon slayer smiled "I forgot that you didn't know about Lucy's talent"

"Lucy's talent? What is it?" replied the girl ecstatically.

The boy only grinned, "She's a writer!" he huffed up his chest proudly, as if a father proud of his own daughter for the good work she has done.

"Even for me, a guy who hates book I like reading Lucy's stories but she always keeps hiding her manuscript because she doesn't want anyone to read it what a baby"

Natsu slowly walked up to Gray with the two girls trailing behind "But like me the Ice-Queen also loves reading her work. Heck he can find her manuscript faster than me! He is always reading it when he gets the chance" Natsu explained to Lisanna as she absorbed the information that was being told.

"Do you thinking waving her book in front of Gray's face will work?" she said a bit doubting. They tried all means while Natsu was gone but all the raven-haired kid was grunt or hum in response and still keeps staring at his ice-cubes.

"It's worth a shot!" Mira exclaimed gaining two nods from her sister and Natsu.

"Yo Gray!"

"hunn.."

"I got something for you" Natsu cooed. Gray only grunted in response.

"Hnnn"

"I bet you will really like it!"

"Hmmmm"

"Here look for yourself," he stated shoving the fist full of papers in front of Gray's face. The latter blinked in response causing the others in the guild to see his next reaction.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he slanted his eyes to read the handily written text on the sheet of paper.

He quirked his eyebrow up, getting a bit familiarized with the content of the paper. He grinned to himself as he snatched the papers from Natsu's hand, now indulging himself in to the story he was now engrossed with.

The Guild was quiet for a moment.

…..

….

….

...

...

..

..

.

"He finally moved!" The guild chanted, every one roared with cheers and laughter. Lisanna sighed in relief, Mira simply giggled and Natsu had a wide grin etched on his face.

"I knew it would work"

Every one kept cheering but was interrupted by a cool voice "Can you pipe down? I'm trying to read here!"

It only caused the Guild to roar more with laughter, the voice that spoke up belonged to Gray who for once was starting to get irked. This caught Natsu's attention and he smiled deviously to himself.

He cracked hi knuckles as he strode forward to where the ice-mage was; Lisanna face-palmed as she knew her child hood friend was now itching to start a fight with the Ice maker.

Natsu snatched the papers our of Gray's hand before he could notice, Gray frowned and was obviously pissed off and stood up "Give that back!"

"Make me Ice-Queen, if you want to read go to a library not the guild!" he chortled. Before Natsu knew it Gray landed a punch at the fire-mages face leaving a bruise and the papers from his grip to be loose and fly in the air.

Gray took this chance to grab them before Natsu could react. He caught them with ease as he smirked at his rival that was sprawled on the floor.

"Sorry Flame-brain but I want to finish this story in peace. Lucy literally threatened me to not read the next chapter for who knows why and has hidden it real good. She even made it hard for me to sneak in her apartment to look for it! Geez she is weird"

Natsu only groaned in response before sprinting back to life and was now hurdling towards Gray, the lad simply dodged the move half-interested in his fight with his sworn rival due to reading the next page of Lucy's manuscript.

"Can you quit it Ash-brain? I'm trying to read here and it's getting good!"

"Why you!" the boy cried landing a kick in Grays abdomen. He croaked in response and landed to the floor but he still managed to have the manuscript in his hand. He lay there as his midnight dark eyes roamed the words swiftly reading towards the next page.

"COME FIGHT ME GRAY!" Natsu beckoned with his hands. Gray shook his head after he sat himself up sitting cross-legged, manuscript in hand and turning towards the next page.

"No" he bluntly replied

"Natsu..maybe you should leave Gray alone" Lisanna tried to persuade. But the guy wouldn't budge.

"But I do have one thing to ask you Natsu" Gray spoke up but not looking up from the page he was on.

"What Ice-breath?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"Where'd you find it? I looked everywhere for it but no luck"

Natsu made a sly grin "Eh? It was in her underwear drawer where else?" he replied cheekily.

Gray suddenly blushed and looked up from his spot, the Guild was roaring now. He had an unbelievable warm feeling in his stomach.

And he didn't like it.

"W-what?" was his only replied. Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he was happy enough he got a great reaction from Gray "First place I looked mind you"

Lisanna eyes twitched at the sound of his response

"Natsu…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" he happily replied not sensing the tension in the air around her.

"You're..you're a pervert!" and with that she threw a stool at the fire mage, he barely dodged it but poor Max who was eating his food was hit.

"Ow!" he turned around to face Jet from team Shadow Gear in his way "WHY YOU!"

And a brawl started. Lisanna looked at them dumb struck now feeling guilty that she caused this. Gray and Natsu only laughed in response before getting hit hard in the head by a punch from Mira.

"Ow.." they sobbed in unison.

Mira then hit Natsu again sending him towards the fight that majority of the guild members participated in "And that's for being a pervert!"

Lisanna grinned at her sister's actions, Gray merely stood up rubbing the back of his neck in comfort while staring at Lucy's writing. Lisanna raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ne Gray, is the story really that good?"

"Hnn" he grunted

"Well why is it more interesting? Is it because Lucy-chan wrote it?"

The boy took a moment before replying to the girl's question "Yeah. I like her work a lot. And I usually don't read but she is pretty damn good at this" he smiled a bit to himself.

Lisanna noticed this and was happy at his reaction, she had a feeling that it wasn't just that Lucy was a good writer that Gray is so interested. Maybe it's Lucy herself!

"And also..wanna know a secret?" he smirked at her. She looked at him quizzically "Nani?"

"I think the main character is based on Lucy" he grinned "Which makes the story even more interesting!"

Lisanna laughed "How'd you know that though?"

He scoffed as if her question was too easy to answer, "The main heroine's name is Lucielle. Lucy? Lucielle? It's hard to miss."

The girl giggled "AHHH then I see what you mean. HEhe and does the main heroine have a love interest?" she asked playfully.

Gray's eyes twitched for a moment "Ah well yeah.." he said glumly. The take over mage noticed his change of expression "Is it someone we know?" she asks wryly. She was beginning to hope it wasn't any one from the guild. She liked Lucy and she seemed like a nice girl but if she likes someone and it isn't Gray then that will only sadden the Strauss since she is a good friend with him.

"I-I don't know to be honest. The guy the heroine is attracted to wears a disguise and a mask so I don't know what he looks like. I just know that's the type of guy Lucy likes" he says glumly.

The girl nodded "Did he at least have some characteristics?"

Gray thought about it "Not that many distinctive details. Just that he has dark blue eyes and raven-black hair. And his initial of his first name I believe is G."

Lisanna only shook her head, chuckling, she understood now.

"What's so funny?"

"heheh nothing. Tell me Gray, you said Lucy didn't want you to read the next chapter for some reason right?"

"Right.." he said a bit hesitantly. Lisanna nodded in approval, now confirming her suspicion.

"Well I guarantee you will be one happy ice-mage after you finish reading it" the girl winked and walked away leaving Gray more anxious to get his hand to turn the next page.

Before he could do so the guild doors opened revealing a blue cat flying and a blonde girl with a pink fairy tail guild stamp on her right hand.

"Minna we're back!" Lucy called.

"And we brought FISH!" Happy chimed. They both sweat dropped as they noticed the commotion up in the guild. Another dumb brawl they thought.

Just as Lucy was about to head toward the bar her eyes caught notice of a certain ice-mage with familiar looking papers in his hand. He was transfixed on them and seemed deep in thought about something.

Right when she was about to grab his attention, her eyes bulged out in fury and in fear as she drew near him.

That was her manuscript.

"MY MANUSCRIPT!" She yelled frantically, now running towards Gray. He looked up and smirked at her causing the blonde to stop in her tracks.

'Please don't tell me you read it. Please don't say you figured it out' the girl thought blushing madly.

His grin only grew wider at the sight of her red face, he wanted to enjoy this a little bit more "So Grayson huh?" he said teasingly causing her to blush madly.

She stomped her foot and rushed towards him, hitting his chest (not quite doing any damage) and reaching for her manuscript "Give it back!" she cried.

Gray laughed pulling the papers high in the air, with their height difference it made it impossible for the blonde to reach "Gray you jerk give it back" she said, she still kept hitting him but Gray didn't mind though.

His dull and boring mourning has just become a happy afternoon. It was bothering him a lot when he couldn't finish the Celestial Mage's story and knowing how quite serious she was on not letting him read it he felt a bit depressed and wondered if Lucy hated him.

Which is why he was in such a state this mourning not responding to anyone even Natsu's insults. He was deep in thought on her reasons and was trying to find a way to make it better, because he liked the Celestial mage and couldn't stand the thought of her being distant from him.

And wanted a way to read her book without her knowing.

Now that he knows why she did it, he is happy to say that the heroine's love interest pleases him and he approves. He can now tease her, and with the embarrassed look on her face he understands why she took a drastic approach from preventing him to read the final bit.

Lucy still hitting him felt his arms wrapped around her waist hauling her up before she could protest. He slung her over his shoulder and hears her screaming to put her down. He grinned slightly to himself.

"Oi Gray put me down now!" the girl cried, her cheeks and ears turning red.

"No can do Lucy, now that I finished your latest chapter I wanted to ask you about what will happen next but it's too noisy here"

Lucy bit her lip "I-I h-have nothing to say about it! It's not done! And you shouldn't have read it!"

"Aww come on Luce"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!" the girl sighed, knowing Gray and his stubbornness this would get her no where "Why do you have to carrying me over your shoulder just to make sure to talk about this book anyway?"

"If I asked you normally you would have rejected it and ran away" he replied

She pouted, "I would have not"

He chuckled "Sorry Luce but this was the only way to make sure. Desperate times call for Desperate Measures" he hummed.

"Chotto Matte Gray!" Lucy replied, having a sensation of butterflies in her stomach.

The boy only grinned, "Since you won't talk I guess I will have to make my own ending!"

* * *

**Was inspired after hearing one of my favorite songs Desperate measures by Marinas Trench. They were desperate to get Gray back to normal and Gray was desperate to get Lucy's story lyrics were incorporated though. I actually had a different idea in mind when I started writing this but then it ended up like this hihihi. I wrote Natsu and Lisanna Yay! I HARDLY write these two and I honestly should hehe.**

**Sorry if it wasn't too much Graylu here. It was like fluff but yeah how did you like it?:) Please review or Pm and tell me what you thought! Also please vote on poll on my profile so It's Complicated can be updated and have a sugoi chapter!**

**Do you have a story or suggestions for a next oneshot?! I will gladly take requests! Hope you guys have a wonderful week!**

**X Pika-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6: Raindrops on Rooftops

Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.

Please Review and tell me your opinion on the one shots!:)

Pairing: Gray and Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_Raindrops on Rooftops_

It was another day at Magnolia Academy, the students in class 2-B were gushing about the next winter dance that would be coming up.

All the guys were contemplating whether or not they should go as a group, bring their own dates, or just ditch the whole entire thing.

Well it's not uncommon that these junior high kids still find events dealing with the opposite sex awkward, they're only 14/15, still transitioning from Elementary stage to now being second years in junior high.

Having to go through the awkward phases, the voice change, height quirks, and physical changes going through out their body. And then finding the girl they sit next to be pretty cute though they were aware that she was just a girl to them a few years back.

Oh the wondrous joy of Puberty.

And it's not just for them but also the girls in their class as well. Knowing well enough that their being uncomfortable around the boys is causing them to have distraught affections towards them when only a few years ago they thought the male population was infected by cooties; with the exception of their fathers.~

But in that explanation there were two exceptions to that clause. One that makes the boys not hinder there some what fondness towards the girls after a mere glance of this quiet, polite, and mature beauty. And another that makes the girls swoon and giggle after his navy-blue eyes bore into them innocently by the reformed, charming, mature gentlemen.

Those two exceptions names are Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster.

They've been this way since their early years in school but after reaching junior high, people started to view them differently. And they were not used to that kind of shift though they were graciously going through their mental and physical changes as we speak.

Lucy frowned; because all the girls think she is so mature she has to keep to that image or it would be unchastely for her classmates. So she keeps to herself and refrains from her peppy excitement of the dance.

And the gossip of an all-familiar boy, her chocolate brown eyes take a moment to leave and lay upon the quiet raven-haired lad who is surrounded by his group of friends. He noticed, his navy blue eyes met hers for a second, giving her a small smile before returning to his conversations with the boys.

Lucy strained her mouth muscles from bearing a wide grin, it would look weird if her friends caught her all smiley for no apparent reason.

Another thing that she hates about this quiet image, she can't talk to Gray.

Ever since they came in as first year students at the academy is when everyone was starting to notice the changes these two had, the low voice, the height stance, the some how cool and mature stature they both emitted.

All of a sudden the boys started to take a little interest in Lucy (though she is unaware) and the girls started to take a liking to Gray (who is too polite to notice). But they were aware about the other, and because they're somewhat forced to be part of a group gender specifically (Gray=Boys, Lucy=Girls) they could no longer hang out, or talk like they used to when they were little which upsets them.

But that's okay, they got around that problem, they have breaks and go home after school so they finally catch a break and be their normal selves. Lucy looked out the window, the clouds were looking murky and the sun was clearly blocked in view.

'It looks like it's going to rain'

At this point everyone in the class started to gather around the window after noticing the dark clouds. The young girls were distraught, as they didn't bring an umbrella and class was about to end, the boys whined that they would have to leave now in order to borrow an umbrella if they're lucky.

Gray watched them bemused and quiet, he watched the weather reports before schools starts so he was grateful that he took an umbrella today. He took one quick glance at Lucy who was also observing the chaotic scene in front of her.

He liked Lucy, even though they have to keep with this charade of being 'mature' she is still fun as ever when they were kids. But lately he started to see her differently, sure he has heard many compliments about her from his guy friends, but he only just heard them but never really looked at her.

He used to not understand why they would make such a commotion about this; they're still the same. But now he kind of gets it, sometimes when she smiles at him his heart starts to beat, whenever they touch accidently his face would turn hot, whenever her now changed voice called his name he can't help but turn to her and smile.

She is still the same Lucy, but without realizing she has changed. And so did Gray.

Of course Gray is aware of this but still can't understand this feeling. Is it love? Or is it just him going through a phase?

But its more likely the first one he thought.

He couldn't quite contain himself, today it's raining and he could get the chance to have more close time with Lucy since they could share an umbrella 'Lucky!'

He just had to wait 10 more minutes before school is officially out.

"Ne Gray, can you come with me to check if they have more umbrellas?" asked his orange haired friend Loke.

Gray inwardly groaned trying to refrain having a frown, he wanted to stay so he could take Lucy home 'well it will only take three minutes'

"Sure" he replied after getting up from his seat, Loke grinned, "Thanks, are you going to get one too?"

Gray shook his head and pulled out his small blue umbrella from his bag "No I got that covered"

"Wow as expected from you Gray, you came prepared! That's really mature" Gray tried his best not to roll his eyes. He too would probably not taken one if he hadn't caught the reports today.

"Come on before they run out"

xxxoxxx

Lucy watched as the boys left, frowning slightly to herself, she wanted to walk home with Gray but it seems their charade is getting in the way of that.

"Lu-chan what are we going to do? I didn't bring an umbrella" her friend Levy cried "Are you also going to borrow an umbrella?"

Lucy shook her head; she took out her pink umbrella with white polka dots on it "Nope I brought my own"

The girls around her looked at her in awe "As expected from Lu-chan you're so mature!" Lucy simply nodded with her calm smile.

"Do you want to go together Levy and see if they have an umbrella for you?"

Levy nodded ecstatically "yes please thank you!"

Lucy nodded and lead the girl out, but her mind was racing with thoughts 'Now I can't have my special alone time, sharing my umbrella moment with Gray today' she thought glumly as her brown eyes showed sadness with a small pout.

Lucy also seems to have mutual feelings for Gray too, but of course if any one knew there could be a bit of controversy so she tries to hide them with the best of her ability. She actually wanted to leave her umbrella at home on purpose so she had an excuse to share one with Gray. Ah but the shy Heartfilia couldn't ignore her impulse and just grabbed her umbrella anyway.

Fufufufu Young Love~

Xxxoxxx

The girl Levy looked disappointed as they reached the stacks where all the borrowed umbrellas were placed, all empty. The teacher looked at both of them sympathetically.

"Sorry they're no more, maybe you can just go home with someone that has one?" the young teacher suggested.

At this Levy turned to Lucy with stars in her eyes with a glint of hope and 'pleaaaaaaase take me home'

Lucy sighed, this was not what she was expecting and planned today when she saw the weather reports early morning. She wanted to go home with Gray and share one with him, but it seems its highly unlikely now.

She gave Levy a small smile, and she just cant leave Levy like that, she is her good friend after all. "Fine I'll take you home"

"Goodie!"

xxxoxxx

The winds were now taking its toll and the rain still kept on drizzling. Though she was fine she couldn't but feel she would be more content with Gray right now.

'By now we would be talking about the fun event coming soon and our elbows would be brushed slightly' the blonde thought with a blush.

'He's probably by the arcade by now' she thought. Then an idea hit her. "Ne, Levy why don't you just take my umbrella?"

The bluenette looked at her friend baffled "eh? But I just can't take your umbrella! You'll get wet!"

"NO its fine!" Lucy reassured with a smile "I can just go home roof to roof!"

xxxoxxx

Lucy was now drenched, using her book bag to shield her from the raindrops she scurried along the busy section of the road "I 'll just follows Gray's route home" she turned by another corner and found a stairway with a roof hovering over it where she could rest.

She dried herself a bit before plotting herself down on the steps, humming away cheerfully "I think by this time he would have split off with his friends" she thought happily "I'll just wait here …and then we can share" she blushed and hummed away with the sounds from the pitter patter.

Moments later she saw a boy running with his book bag over his head to prevent the rain from getting him soaked. Lucy gave this boy a blank stare as he stopped in front of her almost replicating the same expression.

It was Gray.

Xxxoxxx

They both continued to stare at one another almost perturbed by the sight of their companion.

"Eh..I gave away…"

"…My umbrella"

"I thought..."

"…You had yours.." They looked at each other quite perplexed, who knew they both have given up their umbrellas to their friends to walk the other home (A?N: ehem share an umbrella home!)

Lucy looked down and huffed out her cheeks in a childish way, pink hue forming on them "and I wanted to share" she admitted.

Gray slumped down next to her all covered in water, his raven-haired locks were dripping "Ehh That's my line" he countered. They looked up and smile at one another, laughing at the other's appearance before settling to a comfortable silence.

Gray took a peak at Lucy, her blonde hair was soaked and so was her uniform, her brown eyes looked more glassier than ever, and her white porcelain skin looked so lush and soft that he couldn't help but blush. She pulled the left strand of her hair to the back of her ear before taking a peak at Gray who averted his gaze quickly.

She too noticed some of Gray's features now that she took a better look of him, he looked older than when they were kids, a lot taller and broader, his Adam's apple was noticeable, and his eyes showed more of a look of an adult than a boy. His jawline was more outlined thanks to the water dripping down from it, his now noticeable thin shirt clinging to his well-toned chest. She blushed madly and looked away, embarrassed that she took note of too many details of him.

But they were both content and happy, the warm thumping coming from their hearts started to warm their bodies up a bit but of course it wasn't enough.

They continued to watch the rain pour "It's not letting up" Gray said a bit shyly scooting himself a bit closer to her.

Lucy nodded "Yeah" she whispered, she scooted herself as well until the tips of their shoulders were touching. They both blushed madly that even their ears turned red but they didn't dare to look at the other's face.

Lucy snuggled a bit closer to Gray causing him to hitch his breath, remembering how he was just thinking about Lucy a half hour ago "It's a good thing we found this place"

"Yeah"

"We'll just pretend this is one big umbrella we're sharing" he stated with a smile, now loving the warmth that Lucy is emitting off of him.

Lucy sighed in content, laying her head on Gray's shoulder "I like…that idea."

* * *

FIN~ A little fluff of a young Lucy and a young Gray, both wanting to share an umbrella:P since I'm still working on IC and had been stumped I wrote this, I know its not good but please read it and tell me what you think! Reviews are welcomed

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL, I WAS GOING TO CLOSE IT BUT SOMEONE VOTED AND MADE THE TOP TWO CHOICES A TIE, I NEED A CLEAR WINNER SO IC CAN BE UPDATED FASTER ONEGAI!

Thanks for all the reviews and follows!~ I'' try to update as fast as I can!

X Pika-Chan


	7. Chapter 7: I still love you

Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.

Please Review and tell me your opinion on the one shots!:)

Pairing: Gray and Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_I still love you_

'Maybe it was for the best after all.

Time should heal wounds, but why does it seem that even with the years that had gone by I still feel broken?

And all it takes is just one look from you, you look at me, and then you look away. I never knew that being ignored by the person that used to care so much about you could sting so much.

I wish I did things differently. I wish I could have told you how much I really loved you. How much I cared and why I left.

No, you know why I left but it tears me apart that you did nothing about it, you didn't fight for us leaving me with broken pieces of my heart to pick up.

Why did it end like this? Why did I fall in love with you?

There's still so many questions I want to ask you, why did you like me, what was it about me that you fell in love, what did I do for you to not look at me anymore?

I never realized how much you loved me, the way you looked at me.

Now I don't see that spark anymore. I secretly wish you would look at me like that one more time.

Did I do anything wrong? I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to love me as much as I loved you. I loved you. I was in love with you. Now I'm just in love with the memory. That's a sign that it's truly over. And it bothers me that I secretly hope that it won't be over. That one day you will come back and fall in love with me again and do it right. The right way. I'm just a fool to believe in that dream because I know in the end I will never receive the love I really wanted from you.

I gave you everything.

_Everything._

And it wasn't enough. It was never enough and you stopped trying. I continued to work hard; to make it work but gradually you could care less.

What happened?

What did I do for you to not say 'I love you' anymore? What happened to that smile you had whenever I told you my feelings?

What happened to the hugs, the kisses, the loving look and warmth you always gave me. It just stopped.

It made me anxious; it made me paranoid how you gradually treated other girls better than me. It scared me because you used to act like that with me too.

Even after we both parted ways, I didn't think you would take a part of me. You took it, and now I want it back. I beg you please give it back.

My heart.

I want it back

I feel it beating

It's in the palm of your hand

I tried looking for other people, and I must admit there were a few that I was attracted to, but once I tried getting close to them I realized I could never be in love with them. It was only mere attraction no special feelings involved.

And that makes me afraid, I'm afraid that in life I will only love one person.

That person so happens to be you.

I love you I'm still in love with you, even after so many years I still love you Gray. I love you I love you. Please. Tell me what happened please tell me. Why did you stop loving me?

Did I not give you enough?

Did you find someone better? I cried for months, alone, at night until I went to sleep.

It bothered me that you easily forgot, how can you forget everything? From our friendship, our rivalry, the teasing, the laughs, to the confession, to the dates, to our first hugs, to our first kiss. I still remember. That's the problem with remembering, you remember all the good and the bad but you can never forget.

I want to forget you.

But I can't.

I want to move on

But I always go back to missing you

And I see you sometimes, out of nowhere, and you look happy.

It pains me to know that you're moving on but I can't.

I miss your hand in mine, I miss how you can look at me and my heart beats madly, I miss how you kiss me, how your lips felt against mine, I miss how you used to twirl me around and how we danced, I miss how your arms wrapped around me, I miss how you held me so close, I felt safe, I felt loved, I felt happy.

Slowly all those little things disappeared.

How easily you made me blush, how easy it was all back then. I want us. You. This.

The way you looked at me before you kissed my lips.

The way your eyes crinkled when you smiled at something silly that I did. How you held me whenever I felt alone, sad, scared.

Again it stopped, and I had to hug myself. You. Or me. Or just the both of us. Something happened and the relationship fell apart.

You even admitted that it wasn't working out. You only cared about the physical stuff later in our relationship and not what I wanted.

I hate it.

I hate how you made me felt so empty, so dependent on you. And no matter how I try I can't change it, I can't change the past, I can't change you, I can't change.

I can't change the fact that I still love you.

I love you.

I'm in love with you.

I can't stop crying

I can't stop repeating this

I love you

I miss you

I need you

But you'll never feel the same. I'm just a long gone memory long forgotten.

But that's the sad part about me. I can never forget. Never forget the promises, the fun memories, and the bad memories, none of it.

I guess I was not worth it.

I wish I can tell you all of this. But even if I did it wouldn't change anything as I said earlier.

I just hope one day you'll find some one you truly love and won't neglect her. As I hope that one-day I can find someone to make me forget you.

But it's been four years and no such luck. Maybe my fifth year will be the year, or maybe it's hard concrete proof that no one can ever replace you. _Ever.'_

He read it over and over again, his dark suit contrasting with his pale skin. His dark eyes were blank; he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle any sound that will come out.

Any scream

Any cry

It will not be heard. It helps that the sound of thunder was rolling as a storm was brewing.

Gray looked down casted as his hands trembled still gripping the note until his knuckles turned white. The note, the note that held all genuine feelings of the girl he used to be with, the girl he was in love with.

Now she's gone. He will never get to see her smile, the twinkle in her brown eyes when she laugh, her blushing face, her blonde locks, he will never see her.

The girl he lost.

"I wish I knew" he whispered, "I wish I knew all of this. All of it. I wish I could tell you that it was not your fault, it was mine, and I'm the one who messed up not you. I just want to go back and tell you that I love you" he brought his hand to cover his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

But they didn't.

It's been a year since the Heartfilia girl went missing, he can still remember the headlines that day, and he was sitting in a café reading the newspaper. Though he hasn't spoken to her in years he still cared about her she just never knew.

His heart stopped that day. He was never the same again. He did everything in his power to find her but it wasn't enough, some are even assuming the worse but he won't believe it.

Her father called him the other day; the poor old lad knew how close they were. He asked him if he could be so kind to come over and clean out some of her things. It breaks his heart just looking at them so Gray kindly agreed.

Then he found this. It was just sticking out in her pile of things. A lost diary entry he assumed. At first he thought maybe it was a lost draft of a story she has written long ago so he took the tendency to read it.

He didn't expect it to break his heart.

It's one thing that girl you still cared about was now gone, nowhere to be found, but it's another thing to find out she is still in love with you and you can never tell her you feel the same way.

Gray had to live with that, that for a long time he can't tell her what happened, his side of the story, the answer she wanted to know. And most importantly:

That he still loved her. NO that he is still in love with her.

"I'm sorry" was all that he could muster to say.

* * *

I am sorry for what happened last week guys. I couldn't upload any stories for all that has been happening at home (especially a horrible cold that made me lay in bed for two weeks)

This story is not my best but I had the sudden urge to write it. To make it up to you guys who are following IT's complicated I'll update two chapters for missing my update. And perhaps Fluffed up Memories as well. But for now have this chapter as a compensation.

Oh and to the reviewer who said the last chapter reminded them of a magna, I checked it out and you're right it's completely the same even the dialect o_o though some of it was different it quite freaked me out but thank you for telling me! I read all the chapters and I'm sad it hasn't been updated:(

BTW I still held up my promise about updating and tweaking the chapters for IC, the first five are done i just need the next 7 or so lol . But i recommend to re-read them! There's added scenes (so more GRAY HAHA well no not really but more from his perspective)

Please don't be mad!

x PIka-Chan


	8. Chapter 8: Taking a Risk

**Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.**

**Please Review and tell me your opinion on the oneshots!:)**

**Pairing: Gray and Lucy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_Taking a Risk_

It was sunny. Another normal day and another boring routine to do. It's just ridiculous. Whether or not I would compel myself to do said routine is my decision and so there's no further point of complaining when I fall into step.

I sat myself down at the base of the large old tree that is here at our school, just waiting, waiting for something, actually anything to lighten my mood. Honestly I know what will lighten my mood, which makes my stomach churn.

That is why I fall into this routine of sitting peacefully to myself at the base of this comforting tree everyday just watching the world spin slowly, because as soon as I have sight of that unruly black hair I smile to myself. I'm such a hypocrite.

I feel something watching me, it was a bit early so students wouldn't be here at this time but I still get the feeling that I'm being watched, as if someone…

"So do you like to spend time here?"

I jolted, surprised at the deep voice that was hovering over me. I tried my best to hide my flushed cheeks "Yeah. It's nice here"

There was a rustling of leaves here and there before I heard the owner of the voice plop himself down, with his back against the tree to my left. "Yeah, you're right this is nice"

I was fiddling with my fingers at this point, embarrassed and tried to avoid more conversation which is clearly outrageous since this is what I secretly wanted, right?

"So tell me Lucy, what do you in fact do almost everyday that you're here by yourself?" without even looking I could tell a crooked smile was forming on his lips.

'Waiting to see you' but I couldn't say that. I sighed out a breath feeling the drums of my heart beating; fast I didn't know what to do. It's always been me with my tree, this was not part of my usual routine, and this is a dream that I've pictured many times but never had the courage to finish so I replied "Just thinking." Smiling a bit to myself "Just wondering. It eases off stress before class" I shrugged my shoulders "Nothing special"

I took a quick glance at him, oh god why did I do that? He was wearing his long sleeved blue button down revealing a white under shirt. He had on nice and might I dare add 'snug' khaki pants. He nodded understanding what I meant, looking content as the flower petals blew past us.

"So uhm what are you doing here Gray?" I tried to sound casual but it somehow came as a squeak, why can't I act calm and collected when I'm usually around him? Why is it now that my emotions are starting to surface?

He shrugged his shoulders "Same reason as you I guess. I noticed you were always here when I walk by and I just wanted to know what you usually do here" to my disappointment he stood up, I didn't hear much of what he has said because I kept repeating that one phrase that made me so happy that I could fly '_I noticed you, I noticed you, I noticed you'_

"Well I got to go. See you around Lucy" he waved me goodbye and I happily waved back. Keeping this new memory of us safe in my brain forever.

xxxoxxx

"You're in love with him," she simply stated. I would retort but I couldn't because I knew that would be a lie if I said something like 'No'

"I am not in love with him" the blush creeping to my cheeks "I just like him that's all"

"Lucy my dear friend" came in the charismatic voice of my friend Levy who lives for this stuff of boys and what not. "You do not simply like him. Let me clarify this for you so you can understand. You've been smitten with this boy ever since he made eye contact with you and said 'Hello' you could not like this boy and harbor said feelings for this boy for this long and say you just like him. You are falling for him. Hard." a wicked smile appeared on her lovely face "And you're not doing anything about it"

I scoffed and went toward the bookshelf across my room "What am I supposed to do? It's not like we're close or anything" I grabbed for the nearest book and skimmed through the pages trying to distract myself from the loneliness that I was starting to feel "Even though I do like him… he can't like me because he simply does not think of me this way"

It's true, why bother with something if the only thing gained out of it is sadness and heartbreak? Nothing so it's better not to mess with it and move on. Especially with this one-sided crush

But Levy seems to disagree because she got off from my bed walking straight towards me and snatched the book out of my hand "Then my dear Lucy you will simply just have to make him"

She was right. Maybe. But how can I do that? How can I make him like me as much as I like him? Exactly there's no answer to that, but I couldn't ignore the fizzles that I was feeling at the touch of my fingers, and my stomach, and just everywhere.

I looked at her, and I mean really looked at her "Are you crazy? I hardly see him, we hardly talk, and we hardly hang out. That's a suicide mission Levy. It's impossible" it stung to hear those words come out of my mouth but better mine than somebody else.

She shook her head "Nothing's impossible if you at least tried. So what if you guys don't talk? Try to find excuses to talk to him. So what if you hardly hang out with him, find a way to get close. JUST DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. Make magic hun" she smiled warmly at me that I couldn't face her for a while.

"Oh okay" muttering to myself. But now I couldn't help but feel my heart race, feel that things will start to change. The routine was going to break and I didn't know what to make of that.

xxxoxxx

'Okay breathe in breathe out breathe in breathe out Lucy' it was starting to get painful to just stand up from my comforting spot from the tree and to walk up to the hallway. Where he usually hangs out.

Legs, arms, heart, all jittering and telling me to walk the other direction, but I simply walked forward. I know Levy was somewhere, lurking, keeping her eye on me, which right now feels relieving that she is.

'Just walk by, and hope that he's not there. And if he is, don't stare just keep walking. You don't have to say anything because this is all ready a big step just remember to breathe'

Kids everywhere surrounded me, everywhere I looked there was someone occupying that corner of space. It feels overwhelming to even just think.

'High school' the word left a bittersweet taste on my tongue. In a few months I will graduate, going to Juilliard and living my dream as a performer. That brings a smile to my face but then I couldn't help but frown, that means I'll be moving away from my home, I won't see my friends anymore, and that means I will not see Gray either. Now that empty feeling was resurfacing and I wanted to change my mind and head back.

Well never mind that, it's too late so I might as well head early to my English class and read the remaining of my book before embarrassing myself in front of Gray.

I noticed some of his usual friends that were there, it made my hands feel all sweaty and the nerves, oh the nerves they were piling up on me and I wish I could just leave and fall into oblivion. In Oblivion where nothing matters, where feelings are deplete. Because a crush is exactly what it sounds like, a person that is able to control your feelings on a whim without knowing and then CRUSH! Your heart is bleeding.

It may be a bit pessimistic but I'm just being realistic. And helplessly drowning from the beat of my heart which races like there's no tomorrow when I see this guy who probably doesn't even know my last name.

'So far so good' I scanned the area and to my happiness and bit of disappointment he was not there.

'See? You took the risk and left your comfort zone and got nothing out of it.'

As much as I agreed with my brain I couldn't help but feel angry, angry that though I was trying it wouldn't matter, it wouldn't matter that I forced myself to do this because I wanted change. I needed it and to have it not matter, to see that my first step was insignificant really did hurt and enough to make me not do it again.

I felt someone brush past me; I didn't look at them for I was stuck in my little word. However I wouldn't be stuck there for long.

"Oh Sorry Lucy" the voice said, which I recognized in a heartbeat. I looked up to meet bright blue eyes staring back at me; the usual crooked smile was on his face and I could see his eyes crinkle "Strange seeing you here. I thought you liked being alone at your tree where everything is serene…" he gestured with his arms pointing out everything around us "than this busy body of a school"

I felt my temperature rise to my face and slither down to my hands and throat "Uh, well you know change is good and I wanted to finish reading this book before class"

'Smooth Lucy now he thinks you're a bookworm'

"Oh well that's great" he said smiling not taking his eyes off of me "Maybe you can recommend some books for me?"

My heart quickened "Uh yeah!" I couldn't help with the grin on my face, feeling bold "Maybe during break I can give you a list of books?" as soon as they slipped off of my tongue I regretted them tremendously.

"Yeah that'd be great. I'll meet you at the tree?"

I nodded, he then walked off but waved me goodbye "See you then!" and then vanished in the midst of the crowd of kids going somewhere that I don't know.

I felt frozen, in fact I felt that this was not real, I did not just have an actual conversation with him and made a promise to see him later. This is not real is it?

I felt an arm rung around my shoulder, it took me a while to figure out it was Levy.

"Was that so bad?"

To my surprise I said no. She grinned "Everything is all up to you now"

I nodded. If I stuck to the routine then I would still be at my tree, sitting or reading waiting for him to pass by and hopefully say hello or wave at me. But today it was not like that, it meant so much more because I took the risk to leave my tree and actually try to join him, to talk to him, and maybe properly fall in love with him.

Maybe taking risks wasn't so bad.

* * *

A fluff written in first person. I'm not really good at writing in first person. Actually I suck at writing period. But I hope you like that little fluff. I was writing this earlier due to past events so meh. I especially hope that my good friend Cessi-Chan enjoys reading this, she is and i quote "Amazing" so I hope she likes this.

Hope you guys have an awesome week!

x Pika-Chan


	9. Chapter 9: A Note

Summary: A bunch of one shots for the couple Gray and Lucy since they don't have much love as a couple. There are a variety of genres but some might be sad or tragic so there's a fair warning that some of these one shots could be one sided.

Please Review and tell me your opinion on the one shots!:)

Pairing: Gray and Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_A Note_

The girl couldn't help but blush while reading the note that was placed in her locker. It's Saturday and she only gotten the note yesterday after school.

Meaning she loved it so much the she is still re-reading it.

Over

And

Over

And

Over

Again.

Why you may ask? Because the nice but slanted handwriting was recognizable, it was from someone who she truly cared about. Just thinking about him makes her all jittery. That smile of his that lingers at the back of her mind brings her special butterflies making her want more.

She loved him. She truly did.

But she always questioned why he loved her, what was his reasons for picking her out of the many girls that are more suitable. How much he cared for her.

All questions that Lucy always wondered about but was too afraid to ask.

But his kindness and the little note he left her had answered them all.

_I'm always thinking about you._

_I don't know what possessed my mind to do so but it functions that way as if it was programmed and wired like that._

_And I never questioned it. But today I decided to actually think about it because I had the urge to tell you._

_Tell you how much I love you._

_And then I realized how I fell in love with you._

_It wasn't because you were Lucy, a person with compassion, intelligence, and beauty._

_No it was because the essence you emitted made my heart flutter._

_I knew I loved you the moment I realized that I didn't think about you in your shining moments; no what drew me to you were the small moments._

_When you thought that no one was looking_

_I was._

_Catching you whether you were absently twirling a strand of your hair between your fingers, when you lick your thumb to turn a page in a book. All of it._

_There's just something beautiful about you when you're lost in thought, or when you're adjusting your shirt or even scratching your slender arms._

_All of it._

_I can't help it, it may not be a suitable answer to all your questions on how I came to love you but that's it._

_I fell in love with our small moments._

Lucy smiled; her boyfriend could be such a Shakespeare. But she understood what he meant. It didn't take the many laughs, the many memories, or the hugs that caused her to fall in love with Gray. It just happened. And she was glad that he felt the same way too. Falling in love doesn't have to be this dramatic firework show, it can be a simple lovely coffee greet.

Which Gray and Lucy were fine with.

She couldn't help as her blush deepened when she read the last line to his sappy note.

_Even the way you looked at others while I was looking at you. I still fell in love you._

_Because since it was you, I didn't mind falling._

.

.

.

.

She truly found her special someone. And like he, she didn't mind falling either.

* * *

Thank you for all the kind reviews, faves, follows, even the silent readers. I thank you for reading my work it makes me happy that you guys do!

Sorry for the very short chapter. Just a little drabble~ Please review and tell me your opinion. Good bad?

Please support my other stories "Fluffed Up Memories" "It's Complicated" "Nine years later" and my newest ones "Guns! Thank you and please tell me what you think!

x Pika-Chan


End file.
